Dragon of death Will I die at the DWMA?
by DoesNotCompute
Summary: Akari goes the the DWMA with her pet falcon. Will she make any friends? Will she have a meister or be just a weapon? Will she see her dad again in the future? Find out! (I am bad at the summary part)
1. chapter 1

**I enjoyed writing this fan fic and hope you enjoy reading it! I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER OR SONG JUST MY OC.**

Chapter 1: Akari's P.O.V

Hi. My name is Akari Kyoko. I have straight black hair going from my scalp then fading into burgandy. I am 14 years old and I'm going to be a weapon at the Death city Weapons and Miesters Academy, or the DWMA. "Today's the day Aiko!" I said to my pet falcon. He squakes back and I pet his head. Yeah I know that it's rare to have a pet falcon but she has been with me since the begining, so don't gudge."Sweetie,Take Aiko with you if you need to feel less homesick." Mom said while hugging me. "Mom." I said hugging her back. "Make lots of friends, Ok Kari?" She asked. "Don't call me that...and i'll try, but im definitley taking Aiko with me." I said as I sighed. I was nervous. I doubt I was gonna make any friends. I have always been hard to deal with. Mom said it's because of my attitude, but really, I just don't need friends. Which is why I am so worried about going to the DWMA. I will need to make a friend in order to have a meister...maybe I can just be a weapon without a meister. I have been able to fully transform and have a blade. I have practiced wince I was 10.

-FLASHBACK--

I was playing with Aiko in my backyard. I looked at the sky. it was night already? Sheesh. I was walking inside when I fell. Aiko flew towards me and looked at my left leg. I looked at it too. "Holy shit." I said. My leg had turned into a scythe's blade. It was a solid black color. "Honey I to-" My mom saw my leg. She screamed. "Mom...What happened to me?" I asked being the unemotional child I was. "I d-don't know...but we cannot tell anyone." She had wanted me to keep my newfound 'abilities' a secret. "Ok sure.." I said.

-END OF FLASHBACK--

So, I have never heard of the place my mom decided to send me off to, but after looking it up the place looked to be great for me to learn about what I am. I have since learned to turn into my full weapon form. The handle to my weapon has a small dragon symbol on the top of the staff and the handle has scales engraved on it. I want to know how to deal with this...then maybe my mom wont be so scared of me. It is my dads fault for leaving me half emotionless. He left when I was 5 and I dont know why. I haven't seen him since but I don't miss him. If that peice of shit didn't care enough to even tell me why he left or say goodbye, then why should I care what happens to him. Anyway, I walked out of the house and headed towards the train station. I saw a few other kids I guess who where also heading to the DWMA for the new simester. I put in my earbuds and listened to a song. **(A/N The song is I'm gonna show you crazy by Bebe Rexha.)**

 _There's a war inside my head._

 _sometimes I wished that I was dead._

 _I'm broken..._

 _So I called this therapist, and she said_

 _"girl you can't be fixed, just take this."_

 _I'm tired of trying to be normal._

 _I'm always over thinking._

 _Just 'cause you say i'm crazy,_

 _So what if i'm fucking crazy?_

 _And I don't need your quick fix._

 _I don't want your prescriptions._

 _Just 'cause you say i'm crazy,_

 _So what if i'm fucking crazy?_

 _Yeah i'm gonna show you,_

 _loco, maniac, sick bitch, psychopath._

 _Yeah i'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you._

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you._

 _Mental, out my brain, bad shit, go insane._

 _Yeah I'm gonna show you, I'm gonna show you._

 _Yeah I'_ m g-

I was cut off from my music when I noticed the train pull into the station. I ran onto the train and saw a girl with bright blonde hair stop right in front of me. I bumped into her. "Oh. I'm sorry." I said unemotionally. "Oh. It's ok. I should have moved! My apologies."She said as she moved over and motioned for me to go. "Yeah. thanks" I said as I sat down. "My name is Mia." The girl said as she walked off. I could tell she was from one of those pampered rich families because she wore a fancy blouse and a skirt with higheels. I only wore a black top that stops mid-stomach, and yes. I'm flat. **(A/N My sister wanted me to clarify that up.)** I had on black ripped leggings with dark brown boots. I also had on a necklace my dad gave me with a dragon on it. The dragon twirled around my neck like a chocker. "Akari." I said. She looked at the empty seat on the other side of me. "Why doesn't anyone sit there?" She questioned. "Look down" I said looking through my phone. "I-Is that a falcon?!" She asked me. "It's Taro. Now if your gonna judge me, then you can leave me alone." I said looking at her. "Oh! No I wouldn't! I just want to say he's beautiful!" She said smiling. Can he speak?" She asked. I look at her confused. "How many birds do you know that can speak?" I asked. "Most people I know that have them make their pet birds familiars then they gain the power to speak." She explained. "Well how do I do that" I asked. "Just make a pact with her for her to be your friend and give him this collar." She said giving me a black collar. "My family makes familiar's collars." She said. I put the collar on Aiko. "Would you be my friend Aiko?" I asked. She nuzled my hand then the collar glowed. "How do I look?" I heard Aiko say. "Amazing" I said. She now had solid black feathers with deep red eyes and the same colored feathers on her wings. "Thanks!" She said. "Your welcome." Said Mia. When I got off the train I saw these huge steps in front of me. "What?! how long are these stairs?" Mia said. "Can you do this, princess?" I teased. "Hey! She yelled. I ran up the stairs quickly. She stared up at me. "H-How?" She asked. "See you at the entrance ceremony." I said running.

 **Thank you for reading.Please review and like.**


	2. Will I Die at the DWMA? chptr 2

**Chapter 2! Yay!**

Akari's P.O.V

I walked into the DWMA. I got my tag that read 'weapon'. I looked around and then spotted a kid with a sky blue hair color. He had a star on his shoulder. _No way..._ I thought. _The star clan.._. "Shit." I said under my breath. I never told anyone this, but I once had a brother. Our old village was taken over by a group of people from the star clan. They murdered my brother. "Tsubaki, what are we doing here?" The boy asked. "Black Star, we have to greet new members of the DWMA." A girl with a high black ponytail said. "Excuse me, can I ask you a question?" I said as I walked up to them. "Yeah what do you want kid?" Black Star said. "are you a member of the star clan?" I asked bluntely. "No. I work for good. I will surpass the gods with my power!" He said holding up a fist. "Figures." I said with a sour attitude as I turned to walk away. "Why did you ask Black Star if he was part of the star clan? We haven't heard that name in a while." Tsubaki said putting a hand on my shoulder and turning me back around. "I have had someone very dear to me taken away by that shit of a clan." I said with a tone of resentment. "Oh. I'm sorry to ask but who did you loose?" She asked me with a sad look in her eyes. I started shaking a small bit. "My brother." I said as I walked away. I left them with gaping mouths.

\--IN A CLASSROOM--

"Welcome to the E.A.T class, students." Said a man with blue skin and black dreadlocks as I walked into the classroom. "you are currently the lowest level students but if you work hard you could be in the N.O.T class." He explained. "You have the rest of the day to explore the campus, but tomorrow we will see what weapons you all can turn into." He said. I had my earbuds in the whole time. "Miss please take out your earbuds." He said. I took them out. "Thank you."

\--LATER--

I was walking through the hallways to find a place to get a snack when I spotted a kid with black hair and white stripes. "Excuse me, do you know where I can get a snack around here?" I asked. He looked at me. "Yeah just that way." He said pointing to a big set of doors. "Thanks" I said. "One sec." He said as he reached out for my chocker. I smacked his hand away. "Hands off." I said with a deadly glare in my dark brown eyes. I bared my sharp teeth, which my mom hates when I do. "Woah I was just gonna make it even." he said defensivly. "Whatever." I said as I walked off. "Wait...I want you to meet my friend...you and him would get along nice I think." He said thinking. "Again, whatever." I said sighing. "Cool let me go get him and I will meet you at the cafeteria." He said. "Fine." I said. I had heard a peck on the window when he left. I looked over and saw Aiko sitting by the window. "Let me guess you got out of the cage and flew out the window?" I asked her. "Yeah." She said. "I still need to get used to you being able to talk" I said smiling a little bit. I opened the window and let her perch on my shoulder.

\--LATER--

I was in the cafeteria with Aiko when I heared footsteps. "Hey I'm ba-" he said but stopped talking when he saw Aiko. "When did you get a death falcon in here?!" he yelled. I just kept eating and stared at him and shrugged. "What's this about Kidd?" asked a white haired boy. "Soul, this is a girl I met and she seems like someone you could get along with." He suggested. "Are you setting me up for a date?" Soul asked. I then looked away giving a spoon full of oats to Aiko who then nuzzled my face. "She has the sharp teeth like you." Kid said which seemed to spark Soul's interest. "Yeah? Show me." He said looking at me. "So is this who you wanted me to meet?" I asked. Soul's eyes widened a bit." Oh wow, she does." He said looking amused. "C'mon Kari let's go back to the dorm and train...and maybe we can see if I can still lift you in weapon form." Said Aiko. "1. How can that bird talk? and 2.Your a weapon?" Said Kid. "None of your buisness, now get out of my way." I said getting up and pushing him aside as I walked away. "Oh and by the way, Aiko doesn't like being called 'bird'." I said as Aiko flew off my shoulder, flew right at Kid's face, but missed intentionally, almost scratching his face. I lifted my arm out, and she flew onto it. "Kari's a badass and I'm her friend so if you piss her off again, I won't miss." She said. I glared at them over my shoulder. "C'mon Ai." I said as I walked off.

\--THE NEXT DAY--

I was walking around the school looking for my class when I saw Soul and a blonde haired girl. "Hey you're that girl that Kid introduced me to." He said as he looked at me. I nodded. "Hi! I'm Maka, Soul's meister." She said holding out her hand. "Akari." I said shaking her hand. "You have teeth like Soul." She said. "So I've been told." I replied. "Maka, ask her about her pet." Soul said smiling. "Soul, what?" She said confused. "Aiko's not a pet she's a familiar." I said. "A familiar? Which kind?" Maka asked. "Death falcon." I said nonchalantly. "What?! Those are super rare! Almost extinct!" She yelled surprised. "Sheesh, thanks for busting my ear drums." I said. "I'm sorry. I hope I can come and see it sometime!" She said. "Sure, whatever." I said. "Wow Soul, she sounds like you." She joked. "I have to get to class..." I said as I left. I got to class. Sid the teacher asked all weapons to step forward. I got up and did as told. "Now will the first person in line please turn into their weapon of choice. After they are done and I have written down the results, then the second person will do the same." He explained. I was 1st in line. I didn't care but I did want to show off a bit. I transformed into my dragon scythe. Everyone gasped. "Wow, a beast scythe...Haven't seen one in many years." Sid said amazed. "Whatever just write your stupid report so I can get back to normal." I said. "Oh, right." he said. Everyone else went and I saw no interesting weapons. "Now, will the Meister's stand behind the person they want to choose as their weapon." Sid said. A brown haired boy and a girl with lighter brown hair got behind me. "Will you get lost...I don't think any of you will be able to handle me." I said. "What was that brat?" Said a boy with brown hair. "James...She seemed to handle herself pretty well during the transformation so don't get cocky...Be careful" said a girl behind him with light brown hair. "Listen to your friend over there and beat it." I said. "Yeah James." Said the girl. "Bring it on..." Said James. "Nope...I don't have to..." I said as I sat down. Everyone left the line behind me and started spreading out. "Hey teach, I need some info on some students." I said after class ended. "Oh really? Who?" He asked. "One I have heard goes by Kid, One is apparently Soul, and Black Star." I answered. "Soul Eater, Death the Kid, and Black Star huh? Well I can't tell you much about them, but I can get you their student files." Sid said. "Thanks." I said. "you know...you have teeth like Soul's." He said. "So I've been told." I replied.

\--BACK AT THE DORM--

"Hey Kari...I've got the files for you." Said Aiko. "Thanks Ai, here have this." I said as I handed her a big steak. "Wow, haven't had one in a while, thanks Kari." She said as she ripped apart the meat. "Ok...let's start with Kid." I said opening the file with Kid's name on it. _A shinigami? Interesting..._ I read more then I raised an eyebrow. "Son of death, Eh?" I said out loud unconsiously. "Death's the one that runs this stupid school, right?" Aiko asked. "Yeah..." I answered. "So that Kid is his son?" She asked again. "I guess so..Is that even possible..." I asked. I moved onto Soul's file. "Soul Eater, huh?" I said. I was a little surprised when I saw that his file was almost empty, except for the file that talks about his appearance and height. I looked at the picture in his file. Aiko flew onto my desk and perched in front of the file. I pet her and she nudged my hand. I touched her collar and my eyes started glowing. I felt like I was shrinking. I looked at Aiko. "You look like me!" She said surprised. I looked at a mirror I had placed by my bed. I was a red death falcon with black wings. "We gotta find someone who can find out what happened." Said Aiko. I opened the window with my beak and flew out with Aiko. I found Maka walking outside. I flew up to her and she squealed. "Another death falcon? Wait...Aren't you Akari's familiar?" She said while looking at Aiko. "I am...and this is Akari. She touched my collar then was turned into a falcon." She explained. "yeah." I said. "Wow, I've never seen this before...maybe Stein could find out." She said. "Who is he?" Asked Aiko. ""The scool doctor...I guess you could say." She explained. "We need to see him then." Aiko said.

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 3

**I've been handling 2 stories...so I might not be posting a lot or posting late at night...sorry.**

chapter 3

Akari's P.O.V

"Well...this is strange..." Said Stein. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I have read about things like this happening before...but it only happens to people and their familiars if they have VERY strong bonds." He explained. "Well, I have been with Kari since she was a baby." Aiko explained. "Shit!" I said as I felt a sharp pain in my left wing. "It's only a blood sample." Stein said. "STOP!" I screamed changing back into a human and pushing him away. "That fucking hurt!" I yelled. "It shouldn't." Stein said. "Kari...are you ok?" Aiko said. "It felt like my arm was on fire." I yelled. "It's the same arm that was cut by that clan member on that day." Aiko said. "Yeah." I said. "What day?" Maka asked. "The day...my brother was killed by the family of that Black Star kid." I said growling. "What?!" Maka said. "I'm not repeating myself.I'm going home." I said as I changed into a wolf unexpectedly. "The Hell?" I said. "Akari, what's your weapon type?" Stein asked while looking at me with curious eyes. "Beast scythe." I said. Maka's eyes widened. "That explains it. Beast scythes have the power to transform into animals." Stein said writing something on a clipboard. "Ok, cool."I said. "What beast is on your scythe?" He asked. "Dragon." I said. "Dragon? well...that means you can do some very powerful stuff." He said making more notes. "Like what?" Maka asked. "You can do witch hunter...I have no clue what she can do...I 've never seen a beast scythe before in our school." He said. "Anyway, I'm going home." I said waving and walking out the door with Aiko flying behind me. When I walked out the door. I was walking when a boy bumped into me and I fell.When I fell I didn't notice my chocker unclip and fall off my neck. "Fucking shit..." I said holding my still hurting arm. "Oh, sorry." said a familiar voice. "Kidd?" I asked looking up. "Yup." He said holding out his hand. I grabbed it and got up. "I'm sorry about yesterday." I said to him. "It's ok...but how about a proper introduction?" He asked. "Sure.You first" I said. "Hi. I'm Death the Kid. Son of death. I'm perfectionist. I am a meister to two dual pistols known as the thompson sisters, Patty and Liz. I also love it when things are symmetrical and I am also a shinigami." He said. "I'm Akari Kyoko. Daughter of Lisa Kyoko and...I prefer not to talk about my m.i.a father. I am a beast scythe and I have no meister. I also have a pet death falcon known as Aiko and I just learned I can turn into animals." I said. "Beast scythes are pretty rare huh? Ever trained with anyone?" He asked. "Yea we are pretty rare. No friends other then Aiko, so I only train with her and trees." I explained. "I'm not special." I said looking out a window. "Do you ever do anything but sulk Kari?" Aiko said. I glared at her. "Joking! Joking!" She protested. "Do you wan't me to train you?" Kid offered. "Do you think you can handle me?" I asked with a sadistic tone. His face grew red. "It would be nice to have a target that could maybe stay alive for a while." said Aiko. I could tell he had a lump form in his throat. "Yeah...Ok, sure. Kid, see you at the front of the school before class tomorrow." I said waving goodbye and walking off. "Why the front of the school?" He asked. "You wanna show off right?" I asked smirking a tiny bit. He chuckled then left too.

\--THE NEXT DAY--

"Ok...you sure this is where you wanna do it?" Kid asked. "Do what?" asked Liz. "Yup. Let's go." I said. He had Patty and Liz turn into their pistols. I just had me and Aiko. She couldn't turn into anything special but I did teach her to scratch and stuff but I didn't let her fight with me. Everyone was around us in a circle after kid fired a shot at me. Everyone was watching us. Including Soul and Maka. "Get out there and help her Maka. A weapon fighting without a meister is a death wish against Kid." He said. "Let's just see..."she said. I nodded for us to start. Kid started firing at me. I back flipped and dodged the shots. I ran towards him then stepped to the left to avoid the next round of shots. "She's fast Kid." Said Liz. "Hey." I said as I appeared behind him then gave him a good kick in the back. He flew forward but got back up. "I've never seen anyone move that fast." He said. "I've never faught with a shinigami before." I said. I turned my arm into the scythe blade and ran in a zip zag line. "She's awesome!" Patty said trying to shoot me in her weapon form. I got low and kicked him down onto his back. I sat on his stomach I lunged my scythe arm into the pavement next to his head. I got up and held out a hand. He grabbed my hand and got up. "You all gonna sit and stare? Go get to class." I said looking at the crowd. Everyone dispersed and started talking about what just happened. "That was really impressive!" Said Maka. "Thanks." I said. She smiled warmly. "C'mon Aiko. Back to the dorm." I said as she perched on my shoulder. I saw Soul looking at me with curious eyes. "Like the show?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "You're pretty good. Let's fight sometime." He said smiling. "sure. Get ready for an ass beating." I said. "Soul you wouldn't last a second against her." Kid said. "Just because you couldn't doesn't mean I can't." Soul mocked. Now they where practically growling at each other."You sound like an old married couple. My parents fight less than you..." I said. Then Aiko looked at me with sad eyes. "Oh... Right..." I said looking down. "Ray normally stoped them from fighting..." Aiko said. "Is he...your brother?" Maka asked. "Yeah. Killed trying to protect me from a Star clan member." I said. "Black Star's not a part of the Star clan anymore. He fights for good and to surpass the gods." Tsubaki said walking up to us. "What do you have against Black Star?" She asked as I walked away. "I don't have anything against him. I just...can't deal with anything to do with my brothers death." I said. Tsubaki had sad eyes. "I'll give him a chance...but one sign that he is anything like the people from the Star clan then he better watch out." I said as I walked away.

 **EEEP! Thank you for reading! I feel really confident about this chapter! I love writing fight scenes! I know this fight scene was short, but that was the point... I hope you like it and review.**


	4. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 4

**I'm not the best writer! So please leave comments on what I should change or just leave suggestions!**

Akari's P.O.V--

I walked into class. Everyone stared at me. "So, I heard you got into a fight with Death the Kid?" Asked the teacher. "Yeah...what about it?" I asked. "I bet he beat you!" laughed James. I looked at him with a deadly glare. " She won." said a voice I have heard before. "Hello Akari. Does Aiko like her collar?" She asked. "Yeah..." I said. "I have footage of her fight." Said Mia. "You filmed me train?" I asked. "That was training?!" she asked surprised. I looked at the teacher and then at everyone else. I saw that everyone was busy watching the video, so I just went back to the dorm. "You went easy on Kid in that fight." Aiko said as I entered. "I could have killed the poor idiot if not." I said laying out on my bed. Aiko flew in a circle then landed on my head. "Ai, I show anyone my full power...not yet at least." I said as I sighed. She nuzzled up to me. I eventually fell asleep. I started having a dream

I was back in my old village playing when some people came into my house. "Come here little brat." Said a man grabbing me by my hair. "Stop! You're hurting me!" I yelled tugging back at my hair. "LET GO OF HER!" yelled Ray as he punched the guy. "Big brother!" I yelled hugging him. The man turned his arm into a sword. "RUN KARI!" He yelled as he pushed me out the door. I saw as he was sliced by a dagger. I screamed but still ran. I tripped and still ran through the woods.

"Good morning Kari." Said Aiko. "Hey Ai." I said as I pet her. "Someone dropped something off for you." she said handing me a envelope. "It's from Kid." I said.

Dear Kari,

You dropped this the other day. I knew it was important to you, so I decided to drop it off.

I enjoyed our fight. Also my dad saw and is trying to get you into a higher class!

Hope you enjoy the DWMA.

Sincerely,

Kid.

I was surprise when I heard Death himself was giving me some sort of raise in my class. I've never done good in them. I guess beating that shinigami paid off. I looked at the way Kid wrote his name. It was in a fancy cursive...and symmetrical...I felt a small warmth in my chest. I put on my choker. "You lost it?!" Aiko Yelled. "Tch. Shows some sister I am. Can't even keep on a simple gift." I said plopping onto my bed. "Kari..." Aiko said in a sad tone. "Screw off. I need to sulk." I said tearing up. "I've only ever see you show any emotion when it's about him." Aiko said next to me on the bed. "I have no reason to feel anything." I said into my pillow. She sighed and then we went to bed.

\--FIVE DAYS LATER--

"Morning class." Stein said inside the room. I was being moved into a higher up class. "Today we have a new student. She is very skilled so sh ehas been moved into your class." He said motioning for me to come into the class. I heard gasps from a group of people. "YOU?!" They all screamed. They being Maka, Black Star, Patty, Liz, and Soul. Kid was smilling and Tsubaki looked surprised. "Hey." I said waving but keeping a still face. "Go ahead and show them what you can do." Stein said. "Is this neccesary?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "No, I just wanna see what a dragon beast scythe can do." He said turning the screw in his head as almost everyone gasped. I stood there. "You gotta death wish?" I asked. "Oh?" He said. I heard a tap on the window. I looked over. I sighed. "Will you stay in my room?" I sai dnot opening the window but stnading in front odf it. "Fight me and you can let her in and keep her during every class." Stein offered. "Ugh. Fine." i said puttinng earbuds in and waiting for Steins move. "Maka~" A voice called from the hallway. "Crap." Maka said hiding. "Spirit. good timing. Come help me fight this kid." He said grabbing a man with red hair. "Why? Can't you defend your self from a child without violence?" Spirit asked squirming. "She's a dragon beast scythe." Stein said as Spirit quit movinig and stared at me. He had a gaping mouth then turned into a scyther. "Do you need a meister to help you?" Soul asked me. "Tch. As if." I said. Soul layed back in his chair. "Begin!" Stein said chargin at me. I picked a song on my phone to play and dodged his attack. I turned my arm into a scythe and turned Stein around by pulling on Spirit. I jumped and fully turned into a scythe. Stein jumped into the air but I cut him in the arm too quickly then changed back and got onto the ground. I closed my eyes and still faught but whispered the lyrics to the song I was listening to.

 **(A/N This little girl by Cady Groves but the nightcore version.)**

\- Don't you know, don't you know?-

Every girl is capable of murder,

if you hurt her.

Watch out you, don't push me any further.

You're not the only one runnig 'round with a loaded gun.

This little girl is capable of murder,

-'Cuz you hurt her-

I stopped when Stein ran towards me and I dodged swiftly. I opened the window to let Aiko in. I then slashed at Stein making him jump back but I quickly got behind him and slashed his back. "Stein!" The kids yelled. "You win! I haven't had a battle this good in a while!" He said smilling creepily. "Tch. Whatever. Aiko don't do that, you'll make him pissed. You're already starting to make me with that stupid clicking." I deadpanned as Aikokept turning stein's screw. "Is it real?" She asked making lots of the kids gasp again. "No shit sherlock." I said rolling my eyes as she perched on me shoulder. "Class today is taking whatever you did from that fight and using it in your own." Stein said fully bandaged. "How did you learn to fight so good?" Spirit asked. "Self taught sort of...Ray helped by letting me watch his training." I said. "Was he a weapon?" Kid asked knowing what I was talkign about. I nodded. "A giant hammer with ice surrounding it." I explained. They all were lost in thought. "He's gone now. So she can't show you." Aiko said before anyone could ask. I took her wing and spread it out to stroke under it. "Can I train with you?" Maka asked as I looked away fom her and at the window. I stayed like that for a few minuets. "You wouldn't last training with me." I said as she pouted. "You don't know anythign about how I fight!" Maka protested. "Name,Maka Albarns. Eye color, Green. Hair,Blonde. :Gender,Female. Partner, Soul Ev-wait-Eater? Huh...Rank,2 star meister. Status, alive. Wavelength, ani-demon. Parents, Spirit Albarns and...oh?...unknown? Must have been removed from the system..." I stated from my memory of her file I was also given. "Enough!" Spirit said. Maka was tearing up. "Who are you?!" She said loudly but not quit yelling. "I'm Aiko Kyoko. Red eyes. Black and red hair. Female and I have no meister bu I am a Dragon beast scythe. I have no idea about my ranking and I don't know about my status...I haven't done anything close to dealing with my wavelenght. I don't know who my father is and my mom is...she's scared of me." I said making Maka's eyes fill with sadness. "Not like anyone care's about me. Never have never will. So I don't expect you to e-" I said but was cut off by a hug form Maka. "Im sorry. I can't imagine what I would do with a life like that...Without both of my parents...and without any friends." She said tearing up agaiin. "When did I say I don't have friends? I have Aiko." I said as Aiko squaked. "The bird? Is that all?" Maka asked. I nodded. She hugged me again. "Aiko, can you help me?" I said trying to pry Maka from me. "Soul, you're her weapen get her off." I said. "Don't touch my daughter!" Spirit yelled. "Wasn't planning on it." Soul said. I somehow got Maka off me. "Geez." I sighed. "So, can I train with you?" Maka asked with puppy dog eyes. "No, But you can show me how you fight on a tree and I can give you tips." I suggested adn she nodded and bounced off. I felt a pain in my right arm again so I looked at it but it went away. "Aiko, can you get me my earbuds. I dropped them during the fight." I said as she swooped over and grabbed them. I put them in and sang along with the music not knowing people were listening. **(A/N Toxic thoughts by Faith Marie but I altered some lyrics to fit the story...)**

-I start this off staring at a blank page, an open office document-

A blinking cursor, passing days, without a single word

Some say it's absurd.

Like I float along a stream of words unsaid, choosing not to cast my net

But I spent so long questioning myself

If this isn't right, then does this mean I failed?

Will my melodies ever live up, will my metophores ever be profound enough?

Will I ever outdo myself?

The ceiling gets higher and higher,

It's harder and harder to shatter.

And when I fall, I fall worse then I ever did before

Evaluating the damage no I just don't understand it

Conflicted by the very air I breathe

A love with hatred laced between

You used to see it in my eyes

a child spark light up the light

then a constant search for approval

now suffocated by refusal

still devouring my skull

but never fealing full

oh dear, I don't wanna be a burden

but could you please be a little more concerned

with the overactive mind of an ex-beilever

the toxic thoughts of an old over acheiver

oh dear, if only you could feel it

the crippling fear of being deserted

you can't touch the heat of this fever

-the toxic thoughts of an old over acheiver-

I quit singing when I noticed everyone staring at me with shocked faces. "What?" I asked. "Akari, that was amazing!" Maka said. "Was I doing that outloud." I asked blinking. she nodded and I walked to the window. "Never speak of that again." I said turning back to them. They all nodded and I sighed. "She reminds me of that kid." Stein said to Spirit. "No joke. She looks like a goth version of him..." Spirit said. I swiftly ran behind him with blinding speed and was an inch away from cutting his neck while pulling his hair. "Who are you calling goth?" I asked. His sweat dropped. "N-Not you!" He said surrendering. "Tch. Idiot. Ray taught me to be careful of creeps like you." I said going back to my music. "Who reminds you of me?" A blonde kid said walking calmly into the room. "That kid is like you!" Spirit said pointing to me. The blonde's eyes widened a bit. "Kari?!" He asked. I took a good look at his face and then realized something..."Justin?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Yeah! Hows it been? haven't seen you i n years. Youve grown up from teh little cousin I knew you as." He said as everyone else's jaws dropped. "Cousin?!" They all yelled. I nodded. "Justin Law my cousin and one of the most badass people I know." I said highfiving him. He smilled and I stayed emotionless. "What happened to you? You used to always be full of light." He said but I just looked down. "So...How's Ray? Is he still as tough as I remember? Tell him I wanna fight!" He said as I felt my eyes water. "He isn't here." I said with a deadly tone. "why not?" Justin asked. "He...was killed." I said as Justin looked surprised. "No way! Ray! Who did it?! I'll kick their ass!" He said. "Shut up!" I yelled now crying. "I don't wanna talk about him! He died and that's it! If you wish to torture me and make me talk about him then I will shut you up!" I said now fully rage-enduced. Justin blinked. "Kari...I'm sorry." He said hugging me. I was now sobbing but I just stood there. "Mom's scared of me and I can't find dad...and now Ray's gone...my only reason for living in this world is gone." I said shutting my eyes tightly. "You're not alone. We all have lost someone in battle." He said as I pushed him away. "I'm going to my dorm. Leave me alone, Justin. I don't want to be messed with." I said.


	5. Will i die at the DWMA? Chptr 5

**Akari's P.O.V**

"I can't deal with this." I told Aiko once we were in my dorm. "Kari...you can't always be like thi-" "WHAT IF I AM?! I can't be normal! Not with everyone sticking up for me! I'm not meant to have people caring for me! Everyone I have ever loved has either been killed or has left! The world isn't meant to have people like me in it!" I yelled with tears. "That's not true!" maka sai dbusting into my room. "Go away! I don't need anyone! I can't be here." I said while being backed into a corner. I then turned into a wolf but didn't mind it. I bumped into a wall when Maka punced but couldn't catch me. "GO AWAY!" I yelled running through the hallway. "Akari! You can't run!" Kid said stopping in front of me. I slid passed him. I screamed and ran as fast as I could. I heard a voice in my head. _Come here! I don't bite! Join me in the land of madness!_ It said. I searched for the voice. "What is going on?" said a lady coming out of the 'nurse' office. This woman then had tackled me and caught me. "Stein? What's going on?" She asked. "Run away beast scythe!" He said down the hallway. The lady stared at me. "Its you. The voice...The queen of madness..." I said in a hush voice. She smilled. "Medusa. And I think you can help me." She said handing me a small paper which read _meet me in death city outside the school,cloak on, if you want to get stronger and learn how to harness your magic._ I nodded at her and turned back into a human. "Kari! Quit running!" Aiko yelled at me. "Shut up." I said pouting. "I have somewhere to go..." I said walking away. they all stared at me. "Oh. And Maka. Don't try to ever make me beileve I'm worth a damn in this world anymore...or I might actually beileve you." I said waving at them. Once I made it outside I did as told and put a hood on as told. "I'm here." I said. Medusa walked out of the shadows. "Good. As you might now beast scythes are special. Mostly because they have a special magic inside them that makes them concidered 'Witches weapons'. So, I will help you unlock that magic." She explained as we walked out of death city. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Where there are many,many,many witches." she said with a sadistic grin on her face. I shrugged it off. We got to a run down building that looked almost like ancient runes. "Medusa. What have you brought?" A lady with circles on the edge of her mouth asked. "A beast scythe fom the DWMA who wants to become a witch." She said showing me off. The girl gasped then took us inside. There was a room with a table and a green ball in the middle. "Put your hand on tht ball and it will release the seal on your magic." Medusa explained. "ok...: I said as I did what I was told. I then felt a strange power surge through me. I loved it. We stayed like that for about 20 minuets then the feeling stopped and Medusa grinned. "Tell no one of your magic or me being a witch. I assume they already suspect me anyways." She said leading me out of the room. "Yes ma'am." I said as we now were walkingng back. We saw Stein outside and Medusa decided to take the back way. I walked next to where he was and time see ed to slow down for a second. "Medusa take you somewhere fun? Did she say anything about witches?" He asked. "No. Nothing of the sorts, Mr. Crazy." I said as he grunted in dissaproval. I then walked back into the building before he glared at me with curious eyes. I went to my dorm and turned into a bat. "I'm gonna go make sure mom's ok she did say come back and visit." I told Aiko as I flew out the window. "Be careful!" She yelled. I was flying through the air and it felt so good and relaxing. I thought about how mom would react to me being an animal but I decided not to tell her but just watch her. I flew down to my house after 35 minuets of flying. I looked through all the windows but didn't see any furniture. I got into human form and opened the window by breaking it. I didn't see anything In there. I went to mom's room but she wasn't there,or anywhere in the house for that matter. I went to my neighbors house to ask what happened. I knocked on the door while still in human form. "Akari? It's been a while! What do you need sweetie?" She asked. "Hi miss Cradburry. I was wondering where mom went? She isn't at home." I said then she had a concerned look in her eyes. "Kari, sweetie she left. About the same day you did. I thought it was to get closer to the school but a few days ago I found out she went out of state." She explained. I sighed. "Welp. I hope that she's happy. Thank you Ms. Cradburry." I said waving as I left. She shut the door but slowly. I turned into a bat and flew back to my dorm. I hid my eyes in my bangs. "What's wrong Kari?" Aiko asked, concerned. "She left too. I wasn't kidding when I said they all rather leave or die...It was her choice to leave but I was the reason she was too scared to be in her own home!" I yelled the last part, now crying. "Kari...Your mom wouldn't do th-" "Oh yes she would! She has wanted me gone since she found out about me being a weapon! Thats just how my mom feels!" I said now with full rivers going down my face.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

 **Maka's P.O.V**

I was about to knock on Akari's door to check on her when I heard yellling. "It was her choice to leave but I was the reason she was too scared to be in her own home!" Akari yelled. I was shocked but my mind went back to her words. _"My only reason for living in gone."_ 'She couldn't possibly mean that...could she? I mean she has so much to live for and another person leaving might send her over the edge...' I thought. I decided to just listen in on their conversation so I pressed my ear to the door. "Oh yes she would! She has wanted me gone since she found out about me being a weapon! That's just how my mom feels!" Akari said with a shaky voice. "Kari! She...I don't know what your mother thinks but I do know that I care about you! So please don't do this!" Aiko said with a shaky voice. "Don't stop me." Akari said. Aiko sobbed.


	6. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 6

**Warning: violence in this chapter. I would just like everyone to know I put some asset's of my personality into Akari. Such as anxiety and extremely self doubt. So please don't read and wait for next chapter if you are sensitive about this stuff**

\-- **Akari's P.O.V**

I locked my door knowing full well that Maka was outside. I grabbed my pillow and cried. I was familiar with...Um...Self harm in some ways. "Don't tell me your gonna do that." Aiko said as I got up and went to a bag of school supplies I had gotten before I left. "I am so don't stop me." I said. I grabbed a pencil sharpener and took it apart till there was just the blade. I began cutting my arm. I did this 6 times in an x form. I let out a sharp gasp of pain but shrugged it off once finished seconds later. "Wear a sweater tomorrow at least." Aiko said. I nodded and opened the door letting my head poke out. "Oh, Maka. Go away." I said before slamming the door shut. I felt her presence leave. I then went to bed.

-NEXT DAY--

I walked into the classroom with a black jacked that had a skull on the front but I kept it unzipped. I sat at my seat and listened to Stein talk. "As you all know you must defeat 99 Kishin eggs or corrupted souls and a witch's soul to become a death weapon. **( A/N I call it death weapon because not everyone is a scythe. It just makes more sence to me.)** Well, the number of Kishin eggs are rising and the witches are becoming more bold with their actions. So, you gotta be more careful of where you go and who you trust." He said slightly looking at me from underneath his glasses. I narrowed my eyes. I watched as he clicked his geand and told us we could do whatever for the rest of the class. I sat and listened to music. "Hey...Akari? I heard what you said yesterday about your mother leaving." Maka said sheepishly. I raised an eyebrow. "Does everyone at this school spy on people?" I asked. She had a confused look on her face. "What?" She said. "That dad of yours was watching me this morning before I left." I explained. Her face grew angry. "What?! That pervert..." she said. "He didn't watch me like that but watched me just as if I was a threat." I said kicking my feet up to lean back in my chair. "Oh, I'm sorry about him. When it comes to people knowing so much about me, even when I haven't met them before, he gets weird. In fact he's always weird but more than normal." She said thinking. "Don't worry about it. I just read all of your files but once I learn a little bit about someone I figure out the rest. I've always had that sort of...power, I guess." I said going back to my music as she walked away. **(A/N Toxic thoughts by Faith Marie)**

I start this off, a little confused

Writers block doesn't exist

It's not a word I'm supposed to use.

A parasite I'm supposed to find

Because it's all in my mind

But sometimes

Well most times

It's so hard to define

So I pour a couple drinks

Getting drunk on gasoline

Fire pulses in my veins.

I'm sick of waiting for the day

That courage overtakes my brain

For someone to say it's ok

I've lived my whole life afraid

It's time for me to be brave

To embrace a forest

That's so dark and unknown

Because no great adventurer

has a paved path to roam

They pave as they go

Disappointed faces,

leaving poisoned bread crumb traces

I'm not taking the bait

Let them rot in their place

I deserve to be alright

I deserve to sleep at night

I'm my closest friend

I remind myself, better treat her well

'cause she's with me till the end

Oh dear, I don't wanna be a burden

But could you please

Be a little more concerned

With the over reactive mind of an ex-believer

The toxic thoughts of an old over achiever

Sometimes I forget the feeling

Of every single nerve tingling

Better than any lovers' touch

I've created tears of pain and burns of lust

I've created a forest a safe place for myself that others have found

Some attempt to destroy and others feed the ground

Fertilize my mind with melodies and rhymes

A sorcerer of time take you back to the night

When you pondered your death when somebody left

when you lie away broken

cause your head is unkept and let me remind you

That everything is temporary

You and I are temporary

And this feeling that's so scary

Someday you'll realize that thoughts so heavy

Don't mean you're unsteady

But that your getting ready to say nice to meet you to someone you've never met,

you

I thought I would be happy here but knowing Justin would be around to pester me about Ray's death made me want to go home. _What home? Mom's gone and hell know's where dad is._ I didn't know where to go. I walked over to the window and I was surprised that Aiko wasn't there. I turned around to be met with a fluff of baby blue hair and green eyes. "Hey, You're a good fighter right?" Black Star asked me. "Yeah? What of it, pipsqueak?" I teased. He gave me a big goofy grin. "Wanna fight?" He offered as Maka and Tsubaki's jows dropped. "Trust me kid. You don't wanna fight me." I said turning around. He pulled me back around. "I do wanna fight you though." he said with a serious look. I sighed. "Look. I don't care what clan your from..." I said giving him a death stare. "...I will tear you limb from limb." I said as he slightly flinched. "Nu'uh! I can beat you with one eye closed!" he said closing an eye and pointing to the other one. "Yeah? That means the other one I could take out and you'd be just as good." I said turning around to walk away. He growled while showing his teeth. "What's your problem?!" he asked angerly. "I've been through hell kid. that's my problem." I said as I stopped walking. "We all have! We all have had tough battles! So why are you any different?!" He yelled catching everyone's attention and causing them to stare at us. "Come challenge me when you grow up alone and loose everything. Because I have." I said finally going out of the classroom.

 **Black Star's P.O.V**

"Come challenge me when you grow up alone and loose everything. Because I have." Akari said walking out of the room. I ran after her. "Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled. I kept running but stopped when I heard sobs from around the corner a down the hall. Tsubaki and Maka came running after me. "Black Star you can't ju-" "SHHH!" I sushed her as I pointed down the hall where the crying was coming from. I slowly peered my head around the corner. Akari had her head in her knees and was crying on the floor. Tsubaki gasped but then quickly covered her mouth as Akari looked up. She stood up and turned around. She almost started runnning but Maka grabbed the sleeve of her jacket. Akari tried to pull it away but Maka had a firm grip. "Let go..." Akari said. "No." Maka said pulling her jacket harder. Akari stumbled out of her jacket. She had a bandage wrapped around her arm and wrist. "Stupid idiots! When do you give up?! Leave me alone! I don't need you..." She said clutching her arm and still crying. "Akari, we can help you." Tsubaki said stepping forward and kneeling down infront of her with a hand out. "I...cant." Akari said. "Why not? We can help you get through this." Maka said. "You'll leave too." Akari said. "No we won't." Tsubaki said. "Then...you'll die...they always leave or die." Akari said as she stopped crying but was scared. "We won't do that either." I finally said. Tsubaki looked at me with a happy expression. Akari wiped her tears away. She took Tsubaki's hand and stood up. "Can I go to my dorm now?" she asked. We all nodded. She left and we went to tha classroom and asked to be exused. Stein let us go so we all went to our rooms.


	7. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 7

**Akari's P.O.V**

I asked to go to my dorm and the group in front of me nodded. I walked away and eventually got to my dorm. "Hey, I saw everything. You ok?" Aiko asked. I nodded and flopped onto my bed. I held out my arm. I focused really hard on my arm healing and it did. I stared at it. "Must be my new magic." I said turning over and going to bed. It didn't take me long to go to sleep.

-NEXT DAY-

I decided not to go to class. Aiko whined about my education but I told her if I stayed I would go get her a big steak. She shut up. I went to the nurse's office. "Meudsa?" I asked as I walked in. She greeted me with a smile. "Can you help me learn some magic spells?" I aske her and she nodded. "Let's go somewhere I can properly do this and not get fired." She said teleporting us somewhere. When I looked around I saw a bunch of black arrows climbing up the walls. "Those are my snakes." She explained and I kept looking around. "Ok. sit down and I can use memory magic to give you the knowledge of the spells I know and then some." She said as I crossed my legs and sat in front of her. "Is it that easy?" I asked as I expected some sort of 7 hour triaining or something. "Yup. The catch is that it will be extremely painful for about 2 hours." She said and I shrugged. "Let's begin." She said puting her hands on my head. She started adn I sat there. "I"ve felt worse." I said once she looked shocked at my reaction to the 'training'.

-BACK AT THE DWMA-

I went to my dorm after the 2 hours of being with Medusa. On the way I ran into Maka. "Hey! Where were you today?" She asked me concerned. "I was sick." I said as I pointed to Medusa's office. "Oh. Well I hope you feel better. What'cha gonna go do now?" She asked me. "Buy a 5-pound steak." I said as her sweat dropped. "W-What for?" She asked scratching the back of her head. "Aiko." I said as I walked off adn she just went 'oh'. I got to my dorm after buying a steak for Aiko adn she gobbled it down in seconds. "Let's go hunting tonight." I said and Aiko agreed. We went to death city and I looked for some kishin eggs."Got'cha." I said as I found, to my luck, five kishin eggs in one place. I ran over to the area and saw the eggs. "Aiko, I learned a spell that can change you into human. So, will you be my meister?" I asked. "Yes!" she said as I cast the spell. Aiko turned into a girl about my height but with all black hair and a red shirt and jeans. "Eee! Thank's!" Aiko said hugging me. "Yeah,yeah. Just get ready to fight. Remember the moves." I told her as she smilled sadistically at the enemies. I turned fully into my scythe and she held me. We made quick work of the kishin eggs. We did this one move where Aiko flipeed me up, turned into a bird, and grabbed me mid air. Once she grabbed me she flew super fast at the enemy and I decapitated them. "Let's go ba-" "Akari! That was amazing!" Maka yelled running towards us. I turned around and saw Soul and Maka behind us. "Weapon to weapon, that was some pretty good work." Soul said giving me a big toothy grin. I shrugged. "It's only 4." I said. Maka blinked and stared at me. "Only 4?!" She screamed. "Maka, calm down." Soul said. Maka did as told. "Anyway, I'm gonna go look for somemore things to fight." I said walking off. "Wait! Can we come?!" Maka yelled catching up to me. I sighed and so did Soul. "Whatever. Just keep up the pace." I said and Maka nodded. I ran to where I senced another 8 Kishin egg sould. "Over there." I said pointing to them. "Kari...I'm gonna sit this one out. I'm tired." Aiko said. "You want me to show off, huh?" I asked her knowign Aiko doesn't get tired. She giggled then fell asleep on the sidewalk. I sighed. I turned my arm into a scythe and began fighting with Soul and Maka. "You're pretty good." Maka said watching me fight. "You think? I never had any judgement on how good I was so..." I said while finishing off my 4th Kishin egg. "Oh! Kari! I brought these!" Aiko said fake-waking up and holding out the 4 Kishin egg souls from before. I took them. Soul and Maka finished fighting and ate their souls. I ate two of mine from earlier. "Here." I said throwing a kishin egg to a, now in human form, Soul. "Why? I didn't fight that battle." He said confused. "I just thought since you helped here its more of a thank you...I guess." I said. "Well, thanks." He said as we both ate our soul's. I then had an idea. I looked at Soul and Maka's souls. They were a perfect match. I went to wake up Aiko. "Kari~" She sang. I glared at her. I noticed her hiding a bottle behind her back. "Are you drunk?" I deadpanned as her face got red and Maka just sweat dropped. "Maybe~ What if I am?" Sh easked wobbling as she got up. I grabbed the bottle from her. "Hey! I was-hic- drinking that!" Sh eyelled sloppily trying to get it back. I sighed and took a swig of the drink. "Are you old enough to drink?" Maka asked. "Nope." I said drinking from the bottle. "Of course not." She said while almost giggling. "Want some?" I asked holding the bottle out to her. She refused but then I turned to Soul. "How about you?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He hesitated. I walked up to him and gave him the bottle. "You look like you need it." I said. "You like him~" a drunk Aiko sang. I turned back to her. I gave her a death glare and she backed down. "That bird of mine sure squakes a lot." I said shrugging er comment off. I then heard a shreik from behind me and I was hit. I flew into a building. "Akari!" Maka yelled as Soul turned into his weapon. I got up and smilled sadistically. "Little bastard." I said running to the kishin egg and slicing it in half with my arm. "Screw off." I said as it dissapeared and it's soul appeared. I ate the soul and turned back to Maka. "That was unexpected." I said. Maka nodded and Soul transformed back. "You hic-are so much fun, Kari!" Aiko yelled running up to me. "Get off." I said. I then saw a cat walk up to Maka and Soul. "Blair." Aiko said. "Wait...Aiko?!" the cat asked. "Hey, Blair." I said waving. "Aiko! Kari!" Blair yelled turning into her human form and jumping to hug us. "You know them, Blair?" Maka asked. "Aiko's my younger sister!" Blair said


	8. Will i die at the DWMA? Chptr 8

Akari's P.O.V

"the bird is your sister?!" Maka asked. Blair hugged us and I hugged back. "Yup! Akari is my sister's owner so she is practically family!" She said smothering me. She unconsciously pushed her boobs up and made Soul have a nosebleed. "And you say Spirit is a pervert." I said pulling away. "Aw! Don't hurt my widdle Soul!" Blair whined as Soul's nose bled harder. I sighed then slapped him. "Pull your self together you idiot. God." I sighed. "He's fallen for the Blair charm." Aiko said hugging her sister again. "The what?" I asked. Blair winked. "My cute kitty charm!" Blair said turning into a cat. "How many lives do you have left?" I deadpanned as her sweat dropped. "6" she said. "They took you out once?" I asked and she nodded. "Doesn't seem like he was that deep in the 'Blair charm'." I teased and she glared at me bit then smilled. "Do you still not have a boyfriend?" She teased back. Static ran through our stares. "Single." I said sighing and turning back to Maka. "How do you deal with her?" I asked and Maka giggled. "She usually isn't bad." She said as Blair smilled. "Perverted Soul doesn't mind either?" I asked and Maka nodded. "Wow. Blair you got yourself a good home." I said giving her a pat on the back. I looked at Soul who finally got over his nosebleed. "Treat Blair well." I said. I then said goodbye and walked back to my dorm. "What a day. 8 out of 99 Kishin souls down." I said plopping a passed out Aiko on my bed. "I guess you aren't changing any time soon." I said sliding in bed with her. I quickly fell asleep.

-NEXT DAY-

I walked to class. In the hallway I ran into Kid, Patty, and Liz. "Oh, hey Akari." Kid said. I waved. "Are you ok? I heard about the other day with Black Star..." he said concerned. "Yeah. I just was sick is all. I'm fine." I said brushing it off. "What happened to your arm?" Liz asked. I realized I forgot to put my jacket on. "Oh, I...cut my arm back at home." I didn't lie pletelym "Surprised it isn't bothering you, Kid. It's not symmetrical to her other arm." Patty teased and Kid started panicking. "oh god." he said. "OCD? Wow. The great Death the Kid is taken down by non-symmetry?" I asked making Liz and Patty laugh. I saw Aiko running towards me. "Kari! You forgot this!" She said handing me my jacket. "Oh, thanks." I said as she purred. Yes she purrs too. "Who is that?" Kid asked. "Aiko." I explained as his jaw dropped. She saluted. "Nice to see you too, Kid." She said. "You wanna come to class with me? Stein said if I beat him I could take you." I offered and her eyes sparkled. She turned into her falcon form. "Yes master!" She said. "You haven't called me that in a long time. Why now?" I asked. "It's a blast from the past for you too,huh?" she giggled. I stroked her head and she purred again. I walked to class with Lizz, Patty, Aiko, and Kid. "Morning. Today we are going to have a bit of a battle. I need you all to come with me to the training grounds. We will be in groups of three meisters and their weapons." Stein explained once everyone was seated. We all got up and walked with Stein into the woods which probably knowing his 'dissection' addiction, wasn't the best idea. "Round 1 will be Maka, Soul, Kilik, Thunder, Fire, Ox, and Harvar." Stein explained as Maka and the others went into the feild. "Let the battle begin." Stein said as Maka ran towards Kilik and Ox joined in. The battle ended with Maka being victorious. "Good job, Maka." I said once she was back in the crowd with us. "Next will be Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Patty, Liz, and...Oh? Akari?" Stein said as I saw a smirk for across Black Star's face. "And my meister , Aiko." I said as Aiko turned into her human form. Stein stared at her and then nodded. I got into the feild along with Kid and Black Star. "Looks like this is a rematch." Kid said smilling. "Yup. I'm still gonna kick your ass though." I said grinning. "Begin." Stein said. Surprisingly the first one to attack me was Black Star. I easily dodged him. "You've gotta be faster than that." I teased. "Black Star, think before you attack." Tsubaki said in her weapon form. Kid then attacked me from behind but I flipped and grabbed his shoulders to make him fall to the ground. "Akari. Falling dragon." Aiko said. I remembered the attack we made when collecting Kishin egg souls. "Got it." I said turning fully into my weapon. She threw me into the air, over Kid and Black Star's head just before the two boys attacked. I turned into my human form and then Aiko jumped toward me. I turned into my blade again and Aiko swung me at the two. I sliced Kid's shirt and cut Black Star's arm. "Well..It worked better with the Kishin eggs." I said frowning. "Kari? You know why. That move killed the eggs." Aiko said which made Kid shocked. "I survived your most powerful attack?" Black Star said grinning. "Nope. That was the least dangerous one for us to do in a situation where you don't wanna die." I said as the crowd gasped. "Now Aiko. Soul Resonance." I said as we linked our souls. Aiko's soul was a deep burgandy. "Her soul...It's..." Maka said surprised. "It's what?" Soul asked looking at her confused. "I-It's...solid black." She said making Soul's eyes widen. I turned my arm into my blade. I made a small cut in me in Aiko and my arm just deep enough to draw blood. I put her blood on my thumb and mixed it with mine. With our combined blood I traced the body of the slim dragon on the blade. The blade started to glow black and red. Aiko jumped into the air and I turned fully into my weapon. She grabbed my handle and pointed me to the two boys. "Dragon's dagger blood storm!" We both yelled as the tip of my blade produced a bunch of dark red daggers that flew towards the boys. They dodged but still got hit a lot. While they where dodging Aiko threw me at them and I pinned their shirts together and attached them to a tree. "yay! We won!" Aiko yelled jumping up and down. I turned back to human. "Sorry. No your not." Kid said as they got up. Black Star attacked me from behind and wrapped Tsubaki's chains around me holding my arms down. He threw me into a tree which broke. He started swinging me back and forth hitting multiple trees. "That's enough Black Star!" Kid yelled seeing me bruised and bloody. "Aka-" "Stay out of this! This was meant to happen. I will win this! For my brother! I will defeat Black Star!" I yelled grinning and interupting Maka. "I'm not helping. He wouldn't want me to." Aiko said. I nodded. "good. You would get killed." I said closing my eyes. I started to glow. "Dragon's claw!" I yelled as my blade spil into three and I hit Black Star multiple times. I saw him fall but get back up. "Stubborn little..." I growled. "Tsubaki. Enchanted sword mode." Black Star said as Tsubaki changed forms. My eyes widened. "Thats... No you didn't.." I said thinking of my child hood friend. "You killed Masamune?" I asked them with my voice shaking. Black Star stopped and his eyes widened aswell. Tsubaki changed back into a human. "You knew him?" Tsubaki asked me. "He was my friend...He took care of me when mom left...which was a lot since she was a travel agent. But one day he left and never came back...Now I know why." I said shaking and almost crying. I whiped my tears away and got ready to fight. "A better reason to fight you, then." I said grinning and so did she. Tsubaki changed back to enchanted sword mode. "you can't last long with me in this form." Tsubaki warned Black Star. "Let's make this quick then." he said grinning. He ran at me but I blocked with my blade. We blocked each others attacks for 5 minuets. Suddenly a black darkness formed around his leg and slowly crawled up his body. "You need to stop. You'll die if you keep up this way with that sword." I warned him but he didn't listen. "It's gonna end soon anyway! I will win!" he said. I grabbed the sword blade with my bare hands making it bleed. My hand slipped down the blade and I grabbed it from Black Star. "Sorry. But I've seen what this sword does and you won't last a second when it over takes you.". He growled. Tsubaki changed back to her original form. "You seemed to have already introduced yourself and your goals so it's my turn. I am Akari Kyoko, the 2nd best beast scythe from the Gekido clan. My goal is to find my father and kill the person who murdered my brother." I explained. "Now! Amphithere dragon mode!" I yelled as I began to glow then turned into a giant snake like dragon with no arms but wings. "Doragon no iki!" I screamed as I let out a fiery roar and knocked Black Star out. "Everyone on my back. Now." I said as they did as told. I scooped up Black Star and Tsubaki. I flew back to the school. I changed back onto human form. "Thanks for the ride." Maka said cheerfully. I nodded and sloppily dropped Black Star. "Oops."


	9. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 9

**New character credit goes to cutefrog. Enjoy~**

 **-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0** **-0-**

 **Akari's P.O.V** I

walked to school with Aiko. "Um..Hello. Can you tell me where teh EAT class is?" A girl with golden-blonde hair and a pair of ripped light blue jeans with a gold shirt asked me. "Yeah. It's my class. Also are you aware you have a dragon-ko on your back?" I asked her as she took the small skeletal dragon on her back. "Oh, this is Skull! He's my death beast!" She said as I looked at Aiko purched on my shoulder. This is mine. Aiko." I said as she cooed. "C'mon I'll take you to class." I told her as we went to class together. I learned her name was Myth and that we both originally grew up in the same town. I also found out she also is a beast weapon, a pistol with a tiger on it. We walked into class and Myth followed me to my seat. "So, we have a new student. Myth." Stein said pointing to Myth. "She's a beast weapon." I said as Stein raised an eyebrow. "Another one?!" Black Star yelled furious adn confused. "I barely beat the first one!" he said as I face palmed. "Beat me?! I dragged your unconcious ass back to the school!" I screamed as he backed down. "How about a test of strength? Myth against Akari." Kid said. "They are forbidden from fighting another beast weapon unless they turn evil." Skull explained as many people gasped. "Fools!" A little..uh..thing? yelled from across the room. "EXCALIBUR?!" Kid and Black Star yelled hiding. "Oh? Hey Excalibur! Been a while!" I said waving to Excalibur. "You know him?!" Kid asked. "yeah. He used to visit me and Myth's old village everyday and help out. He did get anoying sometimes." I said as my sweat dropped. "Fools!" He yelled pointing a cane at us. "Ok. That's enough. You're starting to bug me." I said as I kicked him out of a window. "Good ridance." Skull said. I sighed and explained Skull to the other students. While doing so, Skull said he could change into

a purple wolf and he did. Aiko growled. "My turn." She said turning into her snow leopard form. "Hah! Beat that!" She challenged. Death beasts are known to be territorial. Skull turned into his human form which was a little taller than me and he had silver hair with a black shirt with a skull on it and dark blue jeans. They growled at each other.

"Goth!"(Skull)

"Stupid over grown lizard!" (Aiko)

"Parrot!" (Skull)

"Baka!" (You get the idea)

"Useless feather brain!"

I stepped in front of Skull. "Far enough." I said said as I pushed him back. Aiko turned into her human form but this time she had on a short kimono dress. It was black and had little feather designs around the trim of the skirt. She was tearing up. "I-I'm not useless! I've been through hell with Kari and that makes me the most useful to her, so screw off!" She yelled getting angry. "Always running to your master, huh?" Skull said making Aiko start to twitch. "SKULL, ENOUGH!" Myth said calling him back. "i'm sorry he has anger issues. Very tempermental." She explained as Aiko walked up to him with her hand out. "We share this land,now." they both said shaking hands. "We will protect this school with our lives." They said biting their fingers and drawing blood. They mixed their blood and put a drop on each of their hands and licked it off. "They made a pact to protect Death City." I explained to all the lost kids.

\--BACK AT THE DORM--

I got into bed and Aiko got in with me. "It's warmer here than in my cage." She said snuggling up to me. I was about to fall asleep when I head a loud bang from down the hall. I got up and saw that the hall was on fire. "EVERYBODY OUT!" A girl with short pink hair yelled shooing people out. I grabbed some things including clothes and some old pictures from home. I also grabbed my chocker from my desk. "Aiko c'mon!" I yelled dragging her. "Kari!" she yelled. When we got outside there were people from the other dorm's outside. "Akari!" Myth yelled. "What started the fire?" I asked her. "No one knows." She said shrugging. I sighed. "Akari! Are you all ok?" Maka asked runningup to us with Soul. "Yeah. Didn't get everything but just some stuff I haven't unpacked yet and my phone." I said as Maka checked with Myth and Skull. "Where are we gonna stay, Kari?" Aiko asked me. "We can find a nearby hotel." I said seeing if I had any money. "crap." I sighed. Aiko was lost in thought when Maka spoke up. "You can stay with us." She offered and I looked at Soul who just shrugged. Myth said she had a relative near by to stay with. I said ok and we went back to their house. I chose to sleep on the couch. "Thanks. I'll find a job tomorrow and be out of your hair in no time." I said. Maka smilled. "Soul! We have cups for a reason!" Maka yelled getting on to Soul in the kitchen fro drinking straight out of the milk carton. They argued for a bit and I pretended to go to sleep. After about 10 minuets Maka and Soul went to sleep aswell. "Kari. Time to go." Aiko told me. I got my stuff and went outside. I walked to the streets of Death City. I saw some people walking around and decided to get some money from them. "Excuse me. Can you help me? I can't find my sister." Aiko said disstracting a man. I quickly swiped his wallet from his back pocket. I then pretended to walk up to the man. "Aiko! I've been looking for you! C'mon we need to get home." I said grabbing her hand and running off. "How much?" Aiko asked me. This wasn't our first rodeo. We have robbed people before. "20 bucks." I said sighing. Aiko looked around. "Need some help?" Someone asked us put of the alley way we were in. Aiko gasped. It was Liz and Patty. "No. I'm fine." I said shooing them away. "Here's 230 dollars from a lady a few blocks down." patty said smilling. "Teach me your ways,Senpai." I said as my eyes sparkled. "We've dealt with Brooklyn." They bragged. "My brother was killed by your friend. My dad left. I make my own mother scared of me. More recently, my mother moved without telling me where to and didn't say anything. I found out via neighbor." I explained as Patty looked sad and Liz raised an eyebrow. "Fair point." She said. I went to a hotel nearby and got a room. Aiko said she wanted to be with Blair so she went back to Maka's place.

\--NEXT DAY--

I walked to class with Liz and Patty again. "Hey Kari! I told maka about how you 'found' some money in your jacket and got a room." Aiko said running up to me. I gave her a smile and walked into class. I once again put in my earbuds. **(A/N Gasoline by Halsey)**

Are you insane, like me?-

Been in pain, like me?

Bought a hundred dollar bottle of champaigne, like me?

Just to pour that mother fucker down the drain, like me?

Would you use your water bill to dry the stain, like me?

Are you high enough without the Mary Jane, like me?

Do you tear yourself apart to entertain, like me?

Do people whisper 'bout on the train, like me?

Saying that you shouldn't waste your pretty face, like me?

And all the people say,

you can't wake up.

This is not a dream.

You are part of a machine.

You are not a human being.

With your face all made up, living on a screen.

Low on self-esteem, so you run on gasoline.

(Oh oh oh oh)

I think there's a flaw in my code.

(Oh oh oh oh)

These voices won't leave me alone.

Well my heart is gold, but my hands are cold.

I heard Maka yell something. I looked over at her and she was flustered. I then saw the red head in front of her trying to hug her like a maniac. I sighed. Spirit looked at me. "I wanna rematch!" He yelled pointing a finger at me. "So do I!" yelled Black Star. I sighed again. I looked at Kid. "Don't wanna do that. I'm kind of pissed off right now. My room was burnt to a crisp yesterday, so if you don't mind I would like to sulk without hearing a self-centered child and an creep screaming about death-knows-what." i deadpanned as I death glared them down. "That was your dorm?" Tsubkai asked. I nodded and Aiko came up to me and turned into her snow leopard form. "It will be fine Kari. We got everything we need and you can get a job to get some money to get an appartment near by." Aiko said curling up in my lap, draping her head over my knee. I pet her head and leaned my head back. "What was it Ray used to say?" I said scratching my brain in thought. "That bloody moon is freaking ccreepy?" Aiko asked and I giggled. "He got it from his friend who got it from someone else." I said as a lightbulb went off in her mind. "All of the trees are losing their leaves, but not a single one is worried. With that fact, we should not let the sadness over take ourselves or else we won't survive this cruel world." She said as I nodded. "That's the one. Ray was such an idiot...In the end he didn't survive and I guess he was over taken by the sadness in that moment." I said closing my eyes to stop tears. Aiko purred and Myth put a hand on my soulder. "He sounds amazing." She said smilling. "He was amazing." I said


	10. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 10

**Chapter 10 is here!**

 **Maka's P.O.V**

I watched as Akari talked about her brother. "He sounds amazing." Myth said putting a hand on Akari's shoulder. "He was amazing." She said smiling.

\--THRES DAYS LATER--

I woke up because of Souls scream. "Calm down! It's only me!" I heard Aiko yell. "What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?!" He yelled. "I'm staying here with Blair!" Aiko said. I rubbed my eyes and walked into the kitchen, book in hand. "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" I said giving Soul a Maka Chop. I smiled at Aiko who smiled back. "Aiko~" Blair cried from a cat bed we bought her. Aiko turned into her falcon mode and cuddled up to Blair. "They're cute." I said as Soul sighed. "When is she going back with Akari?" He asked. I shrugged. He went off to bed again. I smilled. He sometimes made me all warm Inside and I didn't know why. I always felt good around him, eve if I do always hit him with a book.

-NEXT MORNING-

"Maka!" Blair yelled jumping on me in cat form. "Your gonna be late!" She said as my eyes shot wide open. I got dressed quickly and ran to class. I made it just in time. "Almost late." Tsubaki said as I sighed in relief at her emphasis on almost. "Yeah." I said sitting down. "That new girl isn't here today." Black Star said. "Geez. You wanna fight her again so bad, you'd think you would at least learn her name." I scoffed as Kid laughed along with his weapons. "She got you!" Soul said. "Whatever." He said as he plopped back in his seat. I threw it off but deep down I really wondered where she was.

-UNKNOWN AREA-

 **Akari's P.O.V**

"You really wanna go back? We were called but that doesn't mean we have to go." Myth said scared. "No. The clan has called it's two strongest members back. We must answer or you know the concequences." I said sternly as she nodded. "Let's go. Rida is waiting for us." I said. Rida was the head of me and Myth's home clan. The Gekido clan. We opened the doors to the main house which held the clan leader and their servants. "Hello death weapon's Akari and Myth. This way please." A maid said bowing to us and leading us to a room. We sat down in the middle of the room. I took notice of the cherry blossoms painted on the walls. "Hello, girls." Rida said as I bowed but Myth just looked at her. Rida had long flowy black hair and wore a long rose colored komono. I lightly punched her arm and nodded towards the floor. "No need. I just want to discuss something with you involving the DWMA." she said giggling. Rida motioned for us to sit and we did. "I would like to know what the DWMA is like." she said as I smilled. "It is wonderful. There are many nice people and our studies are going well." I said as she smilled then looked at Myth. "Some people do like to fight but it is to get stronger and test their skills. For instance, Black Star always challenges Akari to battles since she beat him once. She always declines knowing he is much weaker than her." She said as Rida's eyes widened. "A Star?!" She yelled as I sadly nodded. "That is the same clan who attacked us and killed your brother, am I correct?" She asked me and I nodded once again. "He said he only fights to surass the gods. He has shown no signs of even a drop of bad blood being in his veins." I said as she lightened up a bit. "his weapon is the sister of Masamune." I added making her gasp. "Masa! Do they know where he is?!" She frantically asked. "He was k-killed...I beileve he was over taken by his enchanted sword form." I said as her excitment faded into sorrow. "O-Oh. Masamune was having a hard time battling it...His death will not have been in vein. Our clan works hard to keep back the darkness in this world, that is how we will keep his memory alive." She said as I nodded and Myth smilled. "That is all for now. I will write a note to the school to let them know you where here for the day." She said as I thought of something. "One more thing, miss. Me and Myth's dorm was set on fire the other day and we have I have nowhere to stay." I said. "In that case I will reward you for your loyalty to this clan by getting you an appartment near the school and pay for furnishings." She said as my eyes sparkled. "Thank you! I will pay for rent! You truly are a generous ruler." I said bowing again. She giggled. "Anything for a friend and we will pay the first six months of rent to get you started." She said making me blush. "Thank you, miss Rida." Myth said as we walked away. It was a 4 hour train ride back to Death City. During the way Myth told me about her parents. They both had pretty good jobs. I told her I didn't know my dad but my mom moved without telling me. I saw her smile. "It's ok. Things got better! They still will!" She said trying to cheer me up. "Yeah. Thanks Myth." I said hugging her. We saw the train stop and we walked off. I saw the school look just as big and grand as ever. "Oh no." Myth said gulping. "What?" I asked her. "The s-stairs." She said scared. I got in front of her. I turned into a cheetah and sat down. "Get on my back." I told her and she hopped on. I sat back up and started darting towards the top of the stairs. We got to the top and turned back to human. "Let's go to Death's office. I wanna meet him." I said as we walked to his office. I opened the doors and saw a row of guillotines. "ok..." I said as we walked down the row. "Um..Hello? Death?" I asked into nothingness. Shortly after a voice answered back. "Hello, students! You must be the beast scythe's from the Gekido clan!" a figure with a black cloak and a mask on said in a goofy voice. "You seem way too cheery and...kid like, to be Death. I heard you had a more deep and scratchy voice." I said thinking of what Rida told me before I left the clan. "I changed in order to not scare you kids." He explained. "Oh. Well I just wanted to meet you and give you this note as an explanation of where we were today." I said handing in the note. He scanned it then put it on a table. "Thank you." he said. "Welp...Bye!" I said walking away. "Akari! Wait up!" Myth said running after me. I ran to my hotel room and she went to her families house. I had let Aiko stay with Blair as she wanted to give me some space. I was told I could expect to have my new apartment in 4 days. I waited till then.


	11. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 11

**Short chapter...had to make it that way for SUSPEEEENSE! Enjoy ~**

 **0-0-0-0-** **Akaris P.O.V**

I got out of bed and got dressed. Myth and I had gotten our new appartments from Rida. For some reason my chocker had become very heavy and held on tighter to my nack. I walked to class with Myth when I noticed her golden shirt was replaced with a grey one. I shrugged it off and sat down at my seat when we go to class. Aiko burst in shortly after. She over slept so I let her stay with Soul and Maka and not go to school. "Kari! Myth! You need to go to the clan now. Rida's been injured terribly." Aiko said. My eyes widened as everyone in the classroom gave us puzzling looks. "What?! We have to go! Myth c'mon." I said turning into dragon form. "Got it! This will be faster." She said hopping on my back as I flew out of the clasrrom making a hole in the wall. "Sorry, Stein!" I yelled flying away. It took me 30 minuets to get to the clan since I was flying at full speed. I landed at the gates. "Myth and Akari, death scythes. Request entry to see Rida." I told the guard who then opened the gates. He told us she was in the infirmary. We thanked him and ran inside the clan. Once we got to the infirmary I saw a very weak Rida lying down with bandages all over her. "Rida!" I yelled as I ran to her. "It's nothing, child. The main house was blown up by a mysterious force. We think the Star clan snuck a member in here and placed a bomb." She said sitting up on her elbows. I growled. "I'm sorry miss." Myth said. "Anyone you know who might have wanted to do this?" Rida asked. I thought of Black Star but didn't say anything. "There has been a man who has wanted Skull, my death beast. I guess because they are so rare. He attacked me once and I thought I saw a star on his leg." Myth said thinking. "He called himself Grey Star." She said as Rida closed her eyes. "He is part of the Star clan and he has a reputation for being brutal when he doesn't get what he wants. He loves having rare items and being powerful." She explained as she drifted off to sleep. "She is still weak. Let's go back to the DWMA." I told Myth as we walked outside and I turned back into my dragon form.

\--BACK AT THE DWMA--

"Where did you go?" Maka asked. "None of your buisness." I said, still angry at who ever hurt Rida. "Geez. Calm down." Black Star said. I lost it. "Listen here you little shit. I had the leader of my clan attacked by yours and you know what? We don't know who did it! So if you want me to calm down, just think of how you would feel if you lost someone close to you! Like Tsubaki! Or do you not care about her feelings either?" I snapped. "that's enough." Tsubaki said behind me. I growled and ran out of the classroom. I went to my appartment and sat in bed. "Kari." A voice said. I looked around and saw Aiko. "Hey Ai." I said. "You shouldn't have said that to Black Star. He wants to fight you even more now." I knew what she was talking about. "Star clan hurt Rida...I-I was scared." I cried. Aiko went out to put a hand on my shoulder. I stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna go hang out with Myth. She gave me the address of her place." I said walking out of the door. I went to Myths apartment and knocked on the door. "Hey akari! Didn't expect to see you here! Come in I just got my new stuff put up finally." Myth said welcoming me. "Sweet." I said smilling. "Make your self at home. Want anything?" She asked. "Nah, I'm good. "I wanted to ask about Grey Star. What did he do?" I asked as she stopped and stared at me. "He tried to take Skull so that he could steal his life energy to make him stronger. He is a very powerful man but he is stupid if he thinks he will take my best friends life away." She said gritting her teeth. I smiled,showing off my sharp teeth. "Don't be afraid to ask for help." I said putting a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.Skull turned into human form and hugged Myth. "Thank you for being my master." He said. "Thank you for being my best friend." She said smilling even more. They separated from their hug. "Welp. I'm going home. I gotta get my stuff set up." I said walking out the door and waving. "Be careful." Myth said. I winked. "When have I been careful?"


	12. Will I Die at the DWMA? Chptr 12

**Warning: GORE IN CHAPTER**! **I have a new set up for the chapter let me know if you don't like it.**

 **-Last Chapter-**

"Welp. I'm going home. I gotta get my stuff set up." I said walking out the door and waving. "Be careful." Myth said. I winked. "When have I been careful?"

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **Akari's P.O.V**

I walked home and on the way I saw a stray cat being bullied by a bunch of teens. The kitten was an orange tabby cat with one blue eye and one brown. "Hey. Leave it alone." I said to the four boys. "What is it to you, girlie?" The tallest one said. I giggled. "Leave. It. Alone." I said turning my arm into my weapon blade. "Get her!" The man yelled but I dodged all of their attacks. I sliced at them all but only cut their shirts on purpose. "Leave." I said as they ran away. I picked up the shaking kitty. It seemed to be about a year old. "aw. poor girl." I said. I took the kitten to my place and warmed it up. I decided to name her Althea. "is Althea a good name?" I asked as she let out a small 'meow'. I then got undressed and put on some pajamas. "Goodnight." I said falling asleep.

-THE NEXT MORNING-

I'm in the I woke up in bed. I sighed as I picked up Althea and put her on my bed. "Be back later." I said walking out of my room. I lazily got dressed. I got my chocker on and walked out the door. I decided to walk to Myth's appartment to see if she wanted to walk to the DWMA together. "Hey. You there, Myth?" I asked as I knocked. No one answered. I then kicked down the door, knowing she wouldn't leave her house that early in the moring. I saw Myth attached to the wall with blades holding her shirt up. Her dull eyes were glazed over but still seemed I snapped when I saw the large x made in her stomach and the writing on the wall that read _Let this be a lesson._ I unhooked Myth from the wall. I got out my phone and dialed Kid's number as I just pushed a contact and called it.

"Akari? Hey what's up?"

"Kid, Myth has been attacked."

"On my way."

\--IN MEDUSA'S OFFICE--

"She will be fine but she just needs rest." Medusa explained to me.Kid got me and Myth to the doctor but then left. "Thank you M." I said. She nodded and went back to work on some papers. I then went to class. I sat down and looked up at the ceiling. "How is she?" Kid asked. "Good. She'll be fine." I said leaning my chair back. I listened to my music. **(A/N Wolf In Sheeps Clothing by Set It Off)**

-Beware, beware, be skeptical-

Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?

No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?

Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick

Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)

You will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

Aware, aware, you stalk your prey

With criminal mentality

You sink your teeth into the people you depend on

Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem

Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide

I smell the blood of a petty little coward

Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick

Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

So could you

Tell me how you're sleeping easy

How you're only thinking of yourself

Show me how you justify

Telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words: one day (one day)

You will pay, you will pay

-Karma's gonna come collect your debt-

I watched as Black Star came up to me. "Wanna fight?" He asked as Maka and Tsubaki facepalmed. "No." I said getting up and walking to another spot. "C'mon!" he said as I scoffed. "Go away, star." I said looking out the window. He growled. "What is your problem?" He asked me again. "None. of. Your. Buisness." I said slowly. he growled again and I leaned into to become face to face with him. I saw Tsubaki and Black Star tense up. "Boop." I said booping his nose. "What the hell was that for?!" He said shocked. "You look like a child." I giggled. "Shrimp." I said making Soul and Kid laugh. "Now go screw off. I don't have time for your senceless fighting.I would kick your ass in a heart beat." I said walking out of class and going back to my appartment. Once I got there I saw Aiko playing with Athena. "Guess you found Athena." I said as the two played. Aiko giggled and then got up. "I need to talk to you." I said sternly as she put on a serious face and sat on the couch. "What is it, Kari?" she asked me. "Today Myth was attacked." I said as she gasped and her eyes widened. "What?! Is she ok?!" She asked frantically. I nodded and she sighed. "She's fine but I have an idea of who it is that attacked her. The thing is...no one at the school can know about this for now." I said as she nodded. "They will start to ask many questions..." She said as her voice trailed off. "We gekido clan members are sworn to secrecy about the information we have on the Star clan so if we tell the school we will go against our family. For Rida's sake and for Myth's sake we will NOT tell the school and we will leave to go find Grey Star and kill him." I explained to her as she nodded. I saw Athena stand on Aiko's head. "You can come too, Athena." I giggled as she meowed.

-TWO WEEKS LATER--

I had gotten dressed and carried Athena with me to Maka's house. I used a spell to give her the power to talk like Aiko. "Where are we going, mama?" She asked. She never knew her mother so she called me mama. "To see a friend." I said as she purred and went back to sleep in my backpack. I eventually got to Maka's dorm adn knocked on her door. "Oh, hey. Whats up?" Soul asked opening the door. I waved as Maka walked to me and gave me a hug. "Wheres Aiko?" I asked. "Right here, Kari!" She said jumping onto me and hugging me. "Oh, I brought her." I said as Aiko's eyes sparkled. "Blair! I want you to meet someone!" She yelled as Blair came into the room. "I already know Ak- KITTY!" Blair yelled as I took Athena out of my backpack. "Mama! Help!" Athena cried wriggling out of Blairs arms. "She can talk?!" Blair screamed. I nodded and out Athena onto the floor. "And she can do this." I said tapping Athena's head and she turned into her human form with my magic but no one expected it was me. She had short pixie-cut orange hair with long side swept bangs. **(A/N For a good image look up Pixie cut with long bangs)** She had on a dress that went to her knees in the front and down to her ankels in the back. Her dress faded from white to a light purple color. "Athena, at your service!" She said bouncing up and saluting. Blair tackled her. "Gah! Your so cute!" She screamed snuggling the girl. "Mama!" Athena yelled. "Thena, you play with aunt Blair for a bit while me and mama talk." Aiko said giggling while we walked into the living room. "Give us a bit." I told Soul and Maka who nodded and shrugged then went into another room. "We are gonna leave pretty soon." I told Aiko who nodded. "Here. Use this to signal me when we need to leave. Knowing you, you'll probably make a big exit or leave unnoticed." She said giggling and I did too. She handed me a blue bracelet with a small button on it. "Mama. I'm hungry." Athena cried from the kitchen. "I brought fish!" I yelled back as she ran up to me and grabbed the uncooked fish from my bag. She bared her sharp canine teeth and tearing the poor fish apart. "thanks mama!" She said going back to play with Blair. "She reminds me of when we first met." Aiko said as I nodded.

"She and I are close but You and me are even closer. You are like my sister."

"Just let me know when we leave, ok? Don't forget me."

"I couldn't forget you if I tried."


	13. Will I Die at the DWMA? Chptr 13

**Cutefrog, can you please p.m me? I need to ask something about Myth's character.** **Last chapter**

"She and I are close but You and me are even closer. You are like my sister."

"Just let me know when we leave, ok? Don't forget me."

"I couldn't forget you if I tried."

 **Chapter 12**

I waved bye to Maka and Soul as I walked out of their dorm with Athena. "Mama, when can I learn to fight?" She asked me making me stop walking and look down at the girl. "Why?" I snapped. "Blair said you and Maka and Soul are good fighters. I wanna fight too!" She beamed. "Do you know what your asking? Fighting is serious business." I told her as she nodded and kept walking. "Ok then. I will teach you to handle a weapon and I will maybe make you one of your choice." I told her as she smilled. "I want kunai!" She said as I glared her down. "Where did you learn about those?" I asked her as her sweat dropped. "B-Blair." She said. I sighed. "Just be careful."

\--NEXT DAY--

"Whose the kid?" Kid asked. "Athena." She said. "Mama says the boy with black hair and white stripes is nice but freaky. The boy with blue hair is crazy and always wants to fight. He is the stupid one." Athena said making me laugh. "Whose your mom?" Kid asked and she pointed to me. "Relax she's a stray familiar and she just lached onto me. Now I'm her 'mother'." I said making air quotes with my fingers. "whose he?" Athena asked tugging on my shirt. "That's Death the Kid." I explained but she frowned. "Death Junior!" She giggles and I laughed. The thought of Kid being called 'Junior' was too much. "HIs name is Kid." I said as he was shocked. "Hey! Let's fight!" Black star yelled running up to me. I sighed then got up and flicked his forehead. He flew backwards and into Stein. "There you go. Already won. What did I tell ya?" I said sitting back down. Athena clapped. "Soon you will be able to do that too Thena. Except with kunai." I said patting her head. She purred and Black Star growled. "So does that mean you challenge me?!" He asked bouncing back up from the ground. "Nope. Now go away." I said. He growled and backed away. "Good 5 year old." I teased he yelled and jumped towards me but I dodged. "IM NOT A KID!" Black Star yelled. "And I'm not an idiot. You are if you think you can beat me." I teased. "Tch. Whatever." He said walking away. After class I went back to Myths apartment to check on her. I knocked and she answered the door with a big smile. "Hey Kari!" She said hugging me. "Mama? Is this another friend?" Athena asked. I nodded. She hugged Myth."Pretty." She said. "You must be Athena! Your so cute!" Myth said. "Thank you for saving me, Kari." Myth told me once we sat down on her couch. "No problem." I said. "What do you plan on doing now?" Myth asked me. "I don't know. But if one thing leads to another, you won't see me for a while." I said as she looked down. "Is there anyway I can repay you?" Myth asked. "Just watch yourself. We don't need another attack. Also tell Rida about this. She might give you a bodyguard or something. We are precious to her and the clan." I explained as she nodded. "Will do. Take care of Aiko and that child when you leave." She told me. "can I tell you something? This girl was originally a beat up stray kitten but I used magic to give her the ability to talk and become human. She has become a familiar now. I was taught magic by Medusa." I said quickly as her eyes widened. "I just needed to get that offy chest before I leave." I said sighing. "Just be safe. Use that magic to your advantage." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. I nodded. We talked for a bit then I left. "C'mon Thena. We have to pack." I said as she bounced towards me. "I'm tired." She said turning back into cat form.

-AT THE APPARTMENT-

I packed my clothes and some other things in my bag and so did Athena. "We will leave in two days." I said. She nodded and went to sleep. "Ok mama." She said falling asleep in my bed. I gave her a pat on the head then finished packing and fell asleep too.

\--TWO DAYS LATER--

I was in class with Athena in cat form clinging to my back. I hid our bags in a cave near the school so when we leave we can get them and no one will follow us. "FIGHT ME!" Black Star yelled. "No." I said flicking him in the forehead again. "WHY?! I will defeat you!" He said holding up a fist. I Walked over to the window on the right of the class room and pressed the button on my bracelet. "Don't just sit and sulk! I want a fight so c'mon!" Black Star yelled. I saw Aiko fly out in human form with red feathered wings. She looked at me and I gave her a thumbs up. I unlatched the window. "What are you doing?" Maka asked me. "Athena. C'mon." I said as she bounced towards me in cat form and jumped on my stomach. "See you later DWMA." I said putting both feet on the window sill and jumping out as black feathered wings sprouted from my back. "What?!" Maka, Kid, and Black Star yelled. "Are we doing this today, Kari?" Aiko asked. "Yup. We're coming for ya Grey Star!" I said flying away.

\--10 MINUTES LATER--

We found the cave with our stuff in it and we started hiking through the forest. "Kari, my feet hurt can we stop?" Aiko asked me. I nodded and we sat down with a sigh of relief. "Do you want to start training, Thena?" I asked her. She nodded and I got out some Kunai I packed. I turned my arm into a scythe and cut down a tree with one slice. I cut it into 4 prices and places them around Athena. "You will hit each target with a kunai. You must stay in this circle." I said drawing a circle around her with a stick. She nodded and quickly threw every kunai to each target with impressive skill. "Oh? Already been practicing?" I asked as she blushed and retrieved the weapons. She did this for about 15 minutes with each target getting farther away. She had very good skills. "Nice. Now you need to work on hand to hand combat with Aiko. If you ever find yourself without a weapon you want to be prepared." I said as Aiko stood up and got ready to fight. Athena stood her ground very well against Aiko. "Now we can rest. We have to make it to the next town over by tomorrow. That's at least a two hour flight at the max." I said using my fire dragon breath to light a fire for us. We all pulled out the pillows I told everyone to pack and we fell asleep.

-NEXT MORNING--

"Mama! Wake up!" Athena yelled jumping on me. "We need to go! The school sent out some people to look for us. We know too much." Aiko said with all of our stuff packed. "Dragon form?" I said and she nodded. I got up. "Amphithere mode. Dragon of death." I said as I saw Sid, Myth, Skull, and Naigus ran to us. "Panthera Tigris. Tiger of Thunder." Myth said turning into a golden tiger with light pale legs and almost yellow stripes. She lunged at me and held down one of my wings. "Get off." I said flapping my wings and knocking her off. She rolled and hit a tree. Aiko and Athena got on my back. "we can't fight." I said as I flew into the air. It was cloudy so I flew up past the clouds so they couldn't follow us. "Sorry! Be back in a few years tops!" I said as I flew off. I didn't fly far but just far enough so they wouldn't find us for about another three days. "They cannot get involved. This was nothing when they raided our clan every day but now they have killed my brother, hurt Rida, and almost killed Myth! They WILL pay and no one will stop me from killing Grey Star." I said growling. Aiko and Ahthena patted my back. "We are with you all the way." Aiko said. "We love you mama. You have our hearts in your hands." Athena said smilling as Aiko nodded. "Thank you." I said wiping away tears. "I love you" I said as we all hugged.

I soon fell asleep in their arms.

 _I hope I don't crush someone's heart..._

 _They don't belong in my hands._

 _I can't deal with it._

 _Not again._

 _No..._


	14. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 14

**Last Chapter**

I hope I don't crush someone's heart...

They don't belong in my hands.

I can't deal with it.

Not again...

 _No..._

 **This Chapter**

 **Maka's P.O.V**

I watched as Akari and Athena flew out of the school. "What?!" Me, Kid, and Black Star yelled. I didn't panick but I hope she would be safe. "Calm down. She'll be fine." Justin said coming into the room. "She jumped out a window!" Kid said. "With wings." I corrected. He grunted. "Myth come with us." Sid said along with Naigus. "We can track her down or at least find where she is going." Naigus said. "I can sniff her out." Myth said. Kid was worried but I don't know why. She can handle herself just fine.

-AT MAKA'S DORM-

I sat on the couch and Soul came up to me. "What do you think about Akari running off like that?" He asked. I shrugged. "She has only been in our class for a little while but it feels like she has been there for years. She's been through hell though, and I feel bad for her." I said. "She has to have a reason for leaving...aiko said someone named Rida was hurt and when Akari heard that she and Myth booked it out the do- _ahem_ -side of the building." He sad making me giggle at the last part. "Who is Rida?" I said thinking out loud. "She's the leader of Akari and Myth's clan." Blair said jumping onto the couch. "I remember that Myth wasn't at school for a few days. Maybe that has something to do with it." I said. "Let's go find out." I said standing up. Soul grabbed my hand and looked up at me. "Can I ask you something first?" He said. "what?" I said blushing lightly as he still was grabbing onto my hand. "W-Would you like t-to..." he stuttered then his his eyes in his bangs. "What?" I asked. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" He said quickly. I was shocked. Can Meisters and weapons even be in a relationship? I thought about reasons to be in a relationship with Soul. _Nice hair, We already know a lot about eachother, he is really sweet and headstrong,_ all came to mind. I hezitated for a second then nodded. "Y-Yeah. Sure!" I said smilling. He got up and I hugged me. "Congrats!" Blair said fangirling behind us. I sighed then we went to see Myth.

-MYTH'S APPARTMENT-

"What do you need?" Myth asked us. "We wanted to know why you weren't at school for a few days." I said. She gulped. "I-I..." She hesitated. "We need this information in order to find where Akari is going." I explained. She teared up. "Fine. I was attacked in my appartment and she came to help me. You can ask Kid, he helped me get to Medusa's office." She said crying. "hey, hey! calm down! Quit crying!" Skull said trying to calm her down. "S-Sorry. I just miss her. She was my family." Myth cried. "Other than you." She quickly added looking at Skull. He nodded and they shared a quick hug. "Who attacked you?" Soul asked Myth. "A man by the name Grey Star." She said making me gasp. "From the Star clan. The same as that Black Star kid. The only thing is he just wants Skull becuase he knows how to take their life force to gain power. He thinks he can rule over everything." she explained. I thanked her for the information and we left. "Remember one time when Black Star talked about his uncle?" Soul asked me. "Yeah." I said raising an eyebrow. "His name was Grey Star." He said as my eyes widened.

"Oh"

"My"

"God."

-UNKNOWN TOWN-

 **Akari's P.O.V**

I woke up in a town, riding Aiko's back. "I can walk." I said sliding off her back. "You took to long." She said. I sighed. "Where are we?" I asked. "Mama, were in Veral." Athena said. I looked around at the big buildings and knew where we were. "We need to reach teh next town over by dawn. I have some old friends there that can help us out, skill and magic wise." I said as Athena gasped and got out some cloaks from her backpack. "We need to put these on! We don't want anyone to notice us." she said as we all put them on. I thought we just attracted more attention but I guess not. I sniffed the air. "Let's go over there." I said pointing west, into some woods.Everyone nodded and we went over to the patch of trees. I layed down as to not attract any attention. I turned into dragon mode and my head barely went over the tree tops. "Get on. This wont take long." I said as my group did as told.

-LATER--

I landed in another woody area. "This is where we need to be. We can get a hotel and stay here till I meet up with those old friends." I said turning into a dog. "It'll be less money this way. 1 girl and 2 pets." I said giggling. She nodded and we got a room. I walked into the big room to see a big bed and a TV. "I'll get into snow leopard form when we sleep. Athena you can stay in whatever form." Aiko said. I shook my head. "You have worked non stop. You two get the bed. I'll sleep in an animal form." I said turning into a small black cat. "Eek! Your so cute!" Athena said picking me up and hugging me. She giggled and put me down. I sighed then turned back into human form to on pajamas. I went into the bathroom and got undressed. "I'm gonna take a shower!" I yelled from behind the door. "K!" Aiko yelled back. I giggled.

\--LATER--

I got out of the shower and out on my clothes. "Ok. You guys tired yet?" I asked the two girls painting their nails on the bed. I rolled my eyes and they giggled. Athena had an orange color with white stripes on her nails. Aiko on the other hand had a dark red color and some white feathers on her nails. "You wanna paint your nails, Kari?" Aiko asked. I smiled and shrugged. "Sure." I said as she began painting my nails black then she painted a red dragon on too. Once she finished I turned into my black cat form and crawled into bed with Aiko and Athena. "Goodnight, Mama! Goodnight, Ai!" Athena said falling asleep. "Godnight, Thena." I said also sleeping.


	15. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 15

**Last Chapter**

"Sure." I said as she began painting my nails black then she painted a red dragon on too. Once she finished I turned into my black cat form and crawled into bed with Aiko and Athena. "Goodnight, Mama! Goodnight, Ai!" Athena said falling asleep. "Godnight, Thena." I said also sleeping.

 **This Chapter**

 **Aiko's P.O.V**

I woke up to a bed all by myself. I mumbled something then got up. "Morning, master!" Aiko said. "Stop. I deadpanned. "Mornin' Mama!" Athena said. I patted her head. She bounced off to Aiko who was fully dressed. "Get ready sleepy head!" Aiko said nusging me to my bags. I sighed then got dressed. Same attire as normal. "ok. Ready!" I said once I got dressed. Aiko, me, and Athena walked out of the door to be greated by those old 'friends' I was talking about. "oh...Ova and Umiko. Whats up?" I asked as my sweat dropped. "You know what." Ova said as her eyes changed into a red color. "You cam here and didn't let us know in advance!" She said as I wiped my sweat away. "Uh, yeah. Kind of on a 'secret' mission." I said. Ova was my old friend and so sas Umiko. They both grew up in the Gekido clan with me and Myth. Ova and Umiko are also beast weapons. Ova is the Vulpes lagopus or the artic fox and her element is snow. Umiko is the Chiroptera or bat, and his element is wind. Ova has silver hair and is a very tempermental girl, thus her eye color changes. She wears torn jean shorts and a white shirt that says 'Do not care' on the front. Umiko has dark blue hair and is very timid. When we were younger I always had a crush on him in like a Kuudere way. **(A/N Cool and collected but sweet later on)** He is also very stealthy in battle and prefers to sneak up on his prey. He always wears a grey long sleeve hoodie that covered his face, but not his eyes and some light colored jeans. "Good to see you, Kari." Umiko said shyly. I giggled and waved. "Let's fight! Been a while!" Ova said messing up my hair. "We have to find someone. Then we fight them." Aiko said stepping in front of Ova. "Wait...Aiko?!" ova said. "The one and only!" She said hugging Ova. "How?!" Ova asked freaking out at the fact Aiko was human. "Kari knows magic!" She said. Ova grinned. "Really? Do something!" She said. I turned into a snake and she screamed. I slithered up her leg and onto her arm. "you and Umi going out yet?" I asked her making her blush. "A-As if!" she laughed. "Tsundere." I said approving it with Aiko. "Mama, I wanna fight the Star man!" Athena said startling the two next to me. "Mama?" Umi asked raising an eyebrow. "She's a familliar." I explained. "star man?" Ova gritted her teeth. "Does she me-" "I went back to the clan. I met another one of _us_ and she was attacked along with Rida by Grey Star. A man who I now know to be liek a bounty hunter but likes to steal precious things such as familiars and power." i explained as Ova growled and her eyes turned red again from their normal brown. "That's terrible!" She gasped. "We can be of assistance on your journey. We will fight with you." Umiko said. I giggled. "Ok. But the problem is...I am being hunted by the Death City Weapons and Meisters Acadamey." I said as umi raised an eyebrow and Ova's mouth gaped. "you got into the DWMA?!" she screamed and I nodded. "What happened to you're mom?" Ova asked. "She left when I did without telling me. Still no word." I said as Ova looked sad for asking. "sorry..." She said quietly. "No need." I giggled.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

"Ok. So we know people have seen him around but they don't know where he is based at." Ova said. We had gotten some information on Grey Star's where abouts but we hadn't gone far. "We can check the bar. See if someone can spit something out." I said. "We're 15 years old. We aren't getting into a bar." Aiko said then Athena pouted. "And...what? 6?" She asked her then Athena nodded. "Magic. Remember?" I said holding up a glowing hand. "How old do we need to be?" Ova asked. "20 years old." I said. She hugged me. I looked at Athena. "I wanna stay! I don't wanna get older!" She protested. I shrugged then went to Ova. As I passed Umi to get to Ova, I noticed his face get red whe he looked at her. I winked at him. He silently had a nosebleed behind his jacket. "C'mon!" Ova cried. I held out my hand to her head then she did the same as Aiko and grew. She got increasingly taller. "Your turn Umi." I said giggling. I repeated the process on him. He was handsome. He was always like the dark mysterious-quiet type but now he looked even more like it. I blushed light pink. "Now you." Ova said. I nodded then started to grow. I saw Umi stare at me but I looked away like the Kuudere I am. "Aiko, stay and watch Athena." i said as Aiko saluted then bounced back to the hotel room with Athena. "Let's go." I said walking away. We walked to the bar and sat down at a table. "Hey there cutie." A man said to Ova as soon as she sat down. She winked at him to be enticing. I did feel uncomfortable there. Ova got most of the attention while Umi had a bunch of drunk girls around him. I sighed and went back to drinking. I saw a man eyeing me from the corner but ignored it. "Hey there." The man said. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't anything I would mess with either. I nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I finished sipping my drink and sat it down. "Looking for information about someone for a friend." I said with glazed eyes. "On who?" He asked. "A man named Grey Star." I said as he chuckled. "Why, that's me!" He said. I raised an eyebrow. "No joke?" I asked and he nodded. He pulled up his pant leg to show a star on his skin. "can I get your name?" He asked. I shook my head. "afraid I have to go. But before I do...where might you be staying? In case I stop bye for a visit." I winked and he grinned. "A cave about four miles south-east of here, big tree in the front." He said as he walked away and I stood up. "Ova. Umi. Let's go." I said. Umi nodded and walked away from the seven girls around him, who started pouting. "Aw. I was having fun~" a creep from behind Ova said as she walked to us. He grabbed her arm but she yanked it away. "C'mon. We got what we need." I said as we walked away. We walked into an alley way to change back. "I feel so disgusted." Ova said as Umi nodded. I sighed then turned us all back with a snap of my fingers. "Whew." Ova said. "I've never had that much alchohol before." I said going back to the room.

\--THREE DAYS LATER--

We had planned our assult on Grey Star for a while but I wanted Athena to learn more about fighting before and I needed to train with the other beast scythes aswell. Umi can turn into a dark blue bat with a fuzzy face that hides in the shadows. He has some wind attacks that are very powerful when he is in his spear form. His spear is dark blue but light silver on the blade. Ova on the other hand turns into a speedy white fox. Her snow and ice attacks were the hardest to dodge when we were young. Her weapon is a white auto rifle with a fluff-ball keychain on the handle. Athena was a natural when it came to kunai. Aiko will use her animal forms to attack or she will protect. "Ok. We have been training for a while. If he is as strong as we hear, then we will need lots of training." I told everyone once we finished training. "What about that Myth girl? You said she was also a death weapon." Ova said. I shook my head. "She's with the DWMA. She can't help u sright now." I said. She sighed.


	16. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 16

**Last Chapter**

"Sure." I said as she began painting my nails black then she painted a red dragon on too. Once she finished I turned into my black cat form and crawled into bed with Aiko and Athena. "Goodnight, Mama! Goodnight, Ai!" Athena said falling asleep. "Godnight, Thena." I said also sleeping.

 **This Chapter**

 **Aiko's P.O.V**

I woke up to a bed all by myself. I mumbled something then got up. "Morning, master!" Aiko said. "Stop. I deadpanned. "Mornin' Mama!" Athena said. I patted her head. She bounced off to Aiko who was fully dressed. "Get ready sleepy head!" Aiko said nusging me to my bags. I sighed then got dressed. Same attire as normal. "ok. Ready!" I said once I got dressed. Aiko, me, and Athena walked out of the door to be greated by those old 'friends' I was talking about. "oh...Ova and Umiko. Whats up?" I asked as my sweat dropped. "You know what." Ova said as her eyes changed into a red color. "You cam here and didn't let us know in advance!" She said as I wiped my sweat away. "Uh, yeah. Kind of on a 'secret' mission." I said. Ova was my old friend and so sas Umiko. They both grew up in the Gekido clan with me and Myth. Ova and Umiko are also beast weapons. Ova is the Vulpes lagopus or the artic fox and her element is snow. Umiko is the Chiroptera or bat, and his element is wind. Ova has silver hair and is a very tempermental girl, thus her eye color changes. She wears torn jean shorts and a white shirt that says 'Do not care' on the front. Umiko has dark blue hair and is very timid. When we were younger I always had a crush on him in like a Kuudere way. **(A/N Cool and collected but sweet later on)** He is also very stealthy in battle and prefers to sneak up on his prey. He always wears a grey long sleeve hoodie that covered his face, but not his eyes and some light colored jeans. "Good to see you, Kari." Umiko said shyly. I giggled and waved. "Let's fight! Been a while!" Ova said messing up my hair. "We have to find someone. Then we fight them." Aiko said stepping in front of Ova. "Wait...Aiko?!" ova said. "The one and only!" She said hugging Ova. "How?!" Ova asked freaking out at the fact Aiko was human. "Kari knows magic!" She said. Ova grinned. "Really? Do something!" She said. I turned into a snake and she screamed. I slithered up her leg and onto her arm. "you and Umi going out yet?" I asked her making her blush. "A-As if!" she laughed. "Tsundere." I said approving it with Aiko. "Mama, I wanna fight the Star man!" Athena said startling the two next to me. "Mama?" Umi asked raising an eyebrow. "She's a familliar." I explained. "star man?" Ova gritted her teeth. "Does she me-" "I went back to the clan. I met another one of _us_ and she was attacked along with Rida by Grey Star. A man who I now know to be liek a bounty hunter but likes to steal precious things such as familiars and power." i explained as Ova growled and her eyes turned red again from their normal brown. "That's terrible!" She gasped. "We can be of assistance on your journey. We will fight with you." Umiko said. I giggled. "Ok. But the problem is...I am being hunted by the Death City Weapons and Meisters Acadamey." I said as umi raised an eyebrow and Ova's mouth gaped. "you got into the DWMA?!" she screamed and I nodded. "What happened to you're mom?" Ova asked. "She left when I did without telling me. Still no word." I said as Ova looked sad for asking. "sorry..." She said quietly. "No need." I giggled.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

"Ok. So we know people have seen him around but they don't know where he is based at." Ova said. We had gotten some information on Grey Star's where abouts but we hadn't gone far. "We can check the bar. See if someone can spit something out." I said. "We're 15 years old. We aren't getting into a bar." Aiko said then Athena pouted. "And...what? 6?" She asked her then Athena nodded. "Magic. Remember?" I said holding up a glowing hand. "How old do we need to be?" Ova asked. "20 years old." I said. She hugged me. I looked at Athena. "I wanna stay! I don't wanna get older!" She protested. I shrugged then went to Ova. As I passed Umi to get to Ova, I noticed his face get red whe he looked at her. I winked at him. He silently had a nosebleed behind his jacket. "C'mon!" Ova cried. I held out my hand to her head then she did the same as Aiko and grew. She got increasingly taller. "Your turn Umi." I said giggling. I repeated the process on him. He was handsome. He was always like the dark mysterious-quiet type but now he looked even more like it. I blushed light pink. "Now you." Ova said. I nodded then started to grow. I saw Umi stare at me but I looked away like the Kuudere I am. "Aiko, stay and watch Athena." i said as Aiko saluted then bounced back to the hotel room with Athena. "Let's go." I said walking away. We walked to the bar and sat down at a table. "Hey there cutie." A man said to Ova as soon as she sat down. She winked at him to be enticing. I did feel uncomfortable there. Ova got most of the attention while Umi had a bunch of drunk girls around him. I sighed and went back to drinking. I saw a man eyeing me from the corner but ignored it. "Hey there." The man said. He wasn't ugly but he wasn't anything I would mess with either. I nodded. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I finished sipping my drink and sat it down. "Looking for information about someone for a friend." I said with glazed eyes. "On who?" He asked. "A man named Grey Star." I said as he chuckled. "Why, that's me!" He said. I raised an eyebrow. "No joke?" I asked and he nodded. He pulled up his pant leg to show a star on his skin. "can I get your name?" He asked. I shook my head. "afraid I have to go. But before I do...where might you be staying? In case I stop bye for a visit." I winked and he grinned. "A cave about four miles south-east of here, big tree in the front." He said as he walked away and I stood up. "Ova. Umi. Let's go." I said. Umi nodded and walked away from the seven girls around him, who started pouting. "Aw. I was having fun~" a creep from behind Ova said as she walked to us. He grabbed her arm but she yanked it away. "C'mon. We got what we need." I said as we walked away. We walked into an alley way to change back. "I feel so disgusted." Ova said as Umi nodded. I sighed then turned us all back with a snap of my fingers. "Whew." Ova said. "I've never had that much alchohol before." I said going back to the room.

\--THREE DAYS LATER--

We had planned our assult on Grey Star for a while but I wanted Athena to learn more about fighting before and I needed to train with the other beast scythes aswell. Umi can turn into a dark blue bat with a fuzzy face that hides in the shadows. He has some wind attacks that are very powerful when he is in his spear form. His spear is dark blue but light silver on the blade. Ova on the other hand turns into a speedy white fox. Her snow and ice attacks were the hardest to dodge when we were young. Her weapon is a white auto rifle with a fluff-ball keychain on the handle. Athena was a natural when it came to kunai. Aiko will use her animal forms to attack or she will protect. "Ok. We have been training for a while. If he is as strong as we hear, then we will need lots of training." I told everyone once we finished training. "What about that Myth girl? You said she was also a death weapon." Ova said. I shook my head. "She's with the DWMA. She can't help u sright now." I said. She sighed.


	17. Will I die at the DWMA? Chptr 17

**Last Chapter**

I looked at a minature mirror I packed and cracked it. I broke a peice off of it and slice my hand. "We will win this." I said handing the glass shard to Ova. She cut her hand. "For our friends." She said. She handed the glass to Umi. "For the clan." He said cutting his hand and giving the shard to Aiko. "For family." Aiko said. She cut her hand slowly and stared at it for a second, then handed the sharp glass to Athena. "For our happiness." She said. Athena let out a sharp gasp of pain when she cut her hand but still continued. I took the shard from her. "For hope." I said grabbing Athena and Aiko's hands. Athena grabbed Umi's and he grabbed Ova's who took Aiko's. "FOR EVERYONE!" We all said.

 **This Chapter (two years later)**

 **Maka's P.O.V**

I saw Uria walking in the classroom with Skull. I saw Kid talk to her and then she shook her head. I didn't know what they were talking about but she looked sad. I looked at Kid who just walked back to his seat. Uria looked at me and I smilled. She waved then went to her seat. I think most of us didn't say anything about Akari leaving because we didn't know her that well but I was worried. She had been gone for a while and we still don't know why. I sat in thought as Medusa walked in. She walked to Stein then leaned over to whisper something in his ear. I saw Stein raise an eyebrow then Medusa stood up. "Everyone, we have received info that there have been sights of you're friend Akari and her...pet." he said unsure if the last word he used was correct. "Her scent was found a few towns away." He said making me feel a little better.

IN A FOREST-

 **Akari's P.O.V**

I was talking over the plan with my group. "So, after we get in then we attack. Athena stay in the back with Aiko. Team beasts will strike him down hopefully. If not, you guys get out as fast as you can." I told Aiko and Athena. They nodded. Me, Athena, and Aiko changed to our animal forms but since Ova and Umi hadn't unlocked their transformation ability yet, they changed into their animal forms. I nodded towards the cave while in the form of a dog. We snuck in. It was damp and dark but quiet. "What do we have here? A cat, bird, bat, dog, and fox have snuck into my home? Who are you really?" A man asked walking out of the shadows. I looked at everyone and we transformed into human form. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye but it turned out to be Umi in bay form. "Stay focused." He reminded me. I smiled then kept walking. "Oh? Three Beast scythes and two familiars?" He said as I nodded. "I am Akari. This is Ova, Umi, Aiko, and Athena. We are from the Gekido clan and you will pay for what you have done to our home." I said with a growl. Ova turned into her machine gun and Aiko grabbed her. I turned my arm into my blade and Umi did the same. Athena took out a lunar and held it so tightly her knuckles turned white. She was scared. I knew we all where but still knew there was no way of getting out of this now. "I got me a nice find... you beast scythes have high bids for your souls. Looks like I've got some work to do." Grey Star said grinning. I him laugh and Ova growl. "Remember the plan." I said holding my arm in front of her. She nodded and backed down. "Black ice dragon attack." I told Ova. She shot icicles towards Grey Star while I blew a gust of black poisonous smoke at him. He dodged and chuckled. Umi attacked next. "Slicing Wind." He said as wind was thrown at the Star in blade shapes. Grey Star dodged but was slightly hit in the shoulder. "Nice." Aiko said. Grey Star attacked us with a wave of electricity. "An element?" I asked him surprised. He nodded. "You see. With each beast weapon's soul I devour, I take their element aswell." he explained. "H-How many have you eaten?" Athena asked shaking but still holding her kunai tightly. Grey Star grinned sadistically. "5." He said as Ova sreamed. She ran towards him whit one of Athena's kunai and attacked. She sliced but didn't hit. They jumped at eachother for a while. Ova was hit with a fire blast, knocking her unconcious aswell as burning her body. "You bastard! You can't just take lives like that!" Ova screamed. "Who says so?! I collect what is mine and take it! No one can stop me! The Gekido clan leader and that tiger helped me prove my point.Nobody tells me how to do my buisness." Grey Star screamed back. "Thats just it." I said covering my eyes with my hair and shaking slightly. "What's what, brat?" Grey Star asked. "You use people to your advantage to get to what you want. Rida. Myth...Ray." I said looking up with blood red eyes. "You have hurt too many people to live." I said turning into my dragon mode and walking outside the cave. "Say your prayers Grey Star, because now YOU DIE!" I said flying high. I swooped down then dug my claws into Grey Star and threw him down. I tackled him and was finally ontop of him while still in dragon form. I bared my sharp teeth. I reared my head up to attack but the man cut my stomach and threw me to the side. I layed there.

 **-Aiko's P.O.V-**

I saw Kari-chan go down. She l laid there. Motionless. "Kari." Umiko-kun said behind me quickly running towards her but was smacked away by Grey Star. He crawled back up. Grey Star hit him again and Umiko-kun was thrown towards Kari-chan. She held his waist and cried. "It's my fault. You shouldn't be here." She said healing Umiko-kun. I watched as Ova-chan ran to Grey Star holding one of Athena-chans kunai and swung at him. She hit his shoulder but was knocked away. She fell and landed on the ground. Grey Star walked over to her and punched her in the back. I ran to Grey Star in snow leopard form and knocked him off her. He grabbed Ova-chan's kunai and sliced from my shoulder to my elbow on my other arm. I let out a cry of pain as he threw me to the ground and I was stepped on then punched repeatedly. he went back to beating up Ova-chan. I slowly crawled to a shaking and sobbing Athena-chan. I tugged on her skirt and she looked down at me with her multi-colored eyes. One dark blue, one light green. "Athena. Let's go get help." I said dropping '-chan' from her name because that's when she knows I'm serious. She nodded slowly then I turned into bird form and flew away. While flying off I saw Umiko-kun get back up and help Ova-chan. I went as fastr as I could not knwoing how long it would take us to get to our destination ubt knowing it was at least 20 minutes away.

 **Maka's P.O.V**

I sat in class. Stein got bored so we just were sitting in the room talking or on our phones. I looked at soul who fell asleep on his desk. I looked at Uria who was drawing a picture on a scrap peice of paper. She was apparently having a drawing competition against Patty. Liz was doing her nails and Black Star was looking for a fight against Kid. I giggled seeing the two pull each others hair. Kilik got up and stopped the fight. Kid sighed then turned away. His eyes widened as he looked out the window. I walked up to him. "What's wrong?" I asked, clearly confused. He was speachless. Suddenly a crash was heard coming from the same window Kid was looking at. It was so loud that Soul woke up from his nap. Aiko was on the floor in death falcon form with a curled up crying Athena. "Athena! Aiko!" I said running to them. "Where's Akari?" Kid asked. Athena cried harder. "Someone go get Medusa." Soul said. "No time...M-Mama...Her and Ova...a-and Umi are in trouble..with the Star man." Athena said between sobs. I looked at Kid. "Where." He asked. "A forest a few towns away." Aiko said coming to. Stein got up. "A team will go with Uria to find the scent. it should still be fresh." he said as Uria nodded. "The team will consist of Maka, Soul, Kid, and Black Star. "C'mon guys." I said as Aiko got up and turned into her snow leopard form. We got into the forest next top the school and started running.

-15 MINUTES LATER-

Wefinally made it to a cave. "Akari!" I yelled seeing the bloody and beaten body of Akari. She was fighting with a boy at her side. Another girl was unconcious on the ground. I saw Akari look back. "Maka!" She said. She was then struck in the side by a kick and flew off. I ran to her. "hang on. We'll help." Kid said joining the fight. "Yeah!" Black Star and Soul yelled. I got up and went ot fight with Soul.

 **Umiko P.O.V**

Three meister's and their weapons joined our fight. Kari was getting up and Ova was out of commision. I knew we needed back up to handle this so I let it slide that I didn't know these kids. I went up to Akari. "You ok?" i asked her. She nodded then put a hand on her side. Her hand started to glow and her wound healed. "Nice." I said helping her up. She looked at a girl who had come with the others. "Umi...This is Uria." she told me. The girl was shocked. "How did you know about my name?!" She asked. "I read your student file. Got it from Death." Akari said smilling. Uria sighed then looked at me. "I am the lightning tiger beast scythe." She said waving to me. I waved back. "I'm the wind bat." I said. "Can I be your meister?" Aiko asked Kari. Kari nodded and turned into her weapon. I thought she- _it-_ was beautiful. She always did have an affixiation for dragons and we where alone with Ray he told us sh eexpected her to be in the next generation of beast scythes.

-FLASHBACK-

"She will be one of the next beast scythes to fight." Ray said. I looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I am in the current generation. I am the dragon of water." he said. Ova gave him a smile. "What will she be?" She asked him. "I have heard the animal runs in the family but the element does not. So presumably a dragon but of an unknown element right now." he said. Ray looked to the sky. "She will soar above the greatest hights and accomplish many tasks said to be impossable. That's th eway fo the dragon." He said. "What will she do?" i asked him. He looked at me with sad eyes. "When the time comes our mother will leave her. That will be her fate if she acts the same way she did when she found out I was a beast scythe. Akari will go to the DWMA. That is what I have told mom to send her to. I belive she will be in the care of our cousin Justin Law. If you two go there as well, promise me this...You will look after my sister when I am gone and you will be the best friends she has ever had. She doesn't exactly know how to make any outside of this clan and without my help...So be nice to her. Don't abandon her." Ray said as he walked off.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

 **Akari's P.O.V**

I turned into her dragon mode and soared into the sky. "It is my time to soar. I WILL accomplish many tasks said to be impossable, including defeating you. For that is the way of a dragon. I will make my brother proud!" I yelled.


	18. Will I die at the DWMA? Final chapter

**Last chapter**

I turned into her dragon mode and soared into the sky. "It is my time to soar. I WILL accomplish the tasks said to be impossable, including defeating you. For that is the way of a dragon. I will make my brother proud!" I yelled.

 **This Chapter**

 **Akari's P.O.V**

I let out a roar. "get back!" Ova yelled pushing everyone back. "Dragon of death! Deadly vortex!" I yelled shooting a big tornado-like swirling vortex of black wind. It hit Grey Star directly. I hoped that would do him in since I was almost at my limit of energy to use in battle. I anxiously waited for the smoke to clear and for him to be on the ground, dead. He walked out though. I growled and turned back to human unexpectedly. "Damn it. Too much energy." I huffed as Umi caught my fall. I stood up and growled at the still stand Grey Star in front of us. Maka went to attack him but was blown away by a giant gust of wind. "You little punks can't beat me." Grey Star bragged. Ova, holding Umi in spear form, ran towards Grey Star in full force. "You bastard!" She yelled attacking him but he blocked every strike. Grey Star laughed. "You're all so weak! I've beaten the greatest of warriors! I've even sunk as low as to defeat children! Hah! I can't wait to take your soul's and power's as mine!" He said glowing. "W-Why is he glowing?" Kid said scared. A light formed around us. "What is this?" Maka asked. Patty turned into human form and went up to touch it. "Don't!" Maka yelled. Patty reached out and touched the cage. She was electrocuted. "Ow!" She yelled holding her hand. "I got'cha." I said holding her hand and making it glow with a green color. "How much did you learn while you where gone?" Soul asked me. "Oh, just a bit." I said winking. Grey Star started to glow red. "Enough talk! Now! Your time has come to burn! Flaming Wave!" Grey Star yelled throwing a giant wave of fireballs towards us. Since we were still in the cage, we couldn't dodge. "Kagami!" **(A/N Japanese for mirror)** I yelled as a sheild covered us and bounced Grey Star's attack back at him. He didn't dodge but was scorched and covered in flames. He stepped out of the flame and laughed. "Damn it." I said. I heard the bushes move next to us. "Die!" Black Star yelled jumping out of the bush with Tsubaki in Enchanted sword mode. "Black Star..." I whispered. He raised the sword and cut Grey Star's back. Grey Star blocked Black Star's next attack and hit his back, knocking him away just like Umi. "Black Star!" Tsubaki yelled turning into human form and helping Black Star up. "I'm helping." I said as I turned Aiko into a scythe like mine, using a little bit of magic but not the rest of the little bit I had left. Black Star nodded and he ran towards our opponent. I twirled my weapon before charging. I saw everyone else join in the fight. We were able to cut him in many places but none severly. I finally knocked Grey Star to his knees using the handle of my scythe. I kicked his stomach, making him spurt up blood and fall backwards. "That's for hurting Ova." I said. Maka made a deep gash into his stomach. "That's for hurting Umi." I sneered. Black Star kicked Grey Star making him fall onto his stomach. That's for hurting Rida." I growled spinning Aiko in weapon form. Kid shot him in the arm, knowing what I wanted to do. "That's for Myth." I said with a deadly intent and glare in my eye. I raised the scythe above my head, but paused. "And this...is for Ray. The boy you killed. My BROTHER you killed!" I yelled.

 **Kid's P.O.V**

Aiko plunged the scythe's blade into Grey Star's chest making him spit a massive amount of blood. "It's over. He's gone..." Aiko said turning into human form. Black Star kicked him. He laughed then nodded. We turned away. We were about to go back to the DWMA when Black Star yelled behind us. I turned around to see Black Star with wide eyes looking at his torso area as blood stained his shirt. There was a sword poking straight through his body. "Where did that sword come from?!" I yelled confused. "I summoned it! And I'm not going down without taking one of you with me!" Grey Star yelled. Akari ran to Grey Star. "Dragon of death. Flatlining Slash." She said cutting Grey Star with her arm that was now her scythe blade. I saw his body hit the floor as the color drained from his green eyes. "Fuck. You." She spat at his lifeless body. Aiko turned around to look at Black Star but suddenly fell. I caught her. "You alright?" I asked. She nodded. "Too much energy." Akari said wanting to say the least amount of words possable. I sat her on the ground. Everyone was gathered around Black Star and Tsubaki who was laying her head and arms on him, crying. I saw Akaricrawl to the front of the cirle around them and saw Black Star's bruised and beaten body. "He's gone Tsubaki..." Liz said. Akari looked at Liz then to Black Star's lifeless eyes. "NO HE'S NOT! HE SAID HE WOULDN"T DIE UNTIL HE DEFEATED THE GOD'S!" She yelled shocking all of us at her unusually loudness. I down and curled up my hands into a fist. I couldn't believe Black Star would go down so easily. I felt bad for Tsubaki. They had been together for as long as I have known them and Maka told me it was the same for her. Akari's eyes fall to her hands on her lap. "N-Not for long he's not." She said crawling over to Black Star. "W-What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked still crying. "I know a spell to give life back to Black Star." Akari answered as she teared up a bit but didn't let it show by covering her eyes in her hair. "Can you?!" Tsubaki asked desperatly. Akari nodded. She got right next to Black Star and she put her hands on his wound. She closed her eyes and her hands started to glow along with the wound. I saw a tear fall down her cheek. "Goodbye." She whispered. "Wait, what?" Maka asked her. Akari's hands stopped glowing and we all looked at Black Star's wound. It was completely healed. Akari fell backwards. "She just ran out of magic energy is all." I told Maka who was now next to her. Maka held Akari's wrist. Her eyes widened. "Her pulse is fading." She told us. I saw Ova pick up Akari and put her on her back. "Let's go. Does the DWMA have like a school nurse or something?" She asked. I nodded and we made our way back to the academy.

\--20 MINUTES LATER--

 **Maka's P.O.V**

We were in Stein and Medusa's office. "Everyone out." Medusa said after checking Akari's pulse and writing something on a clipboard. "What? We wanna make sure she's ok." Ova said. "Can't promise we can save her but we can damn well try. In order to do that then we need to work alone." Medusa said laying Kari on a table. "C'mon Ova." Umiko said. "I'm sorry Umi. I'm just so upset that she used that spell." Ova said looking down, about to cry. "The spell that trades the casters life for the subject's." She explained as I saw Black Star wlak up to us. "Is she gonna be ok?" He asked with a serious expression. "We don't know." Umiko said. "I'm sorry..." Black Star said looking down. "Don't be. She always wanted to help others any way she could...I guess she just did the extreme this time." Justin Law said walking out of somewhere to meet us. "Yeah. Her and Ray both. No wonder they were siblings." Ova said smilling with her eyes closed.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

Stein was in the classroom. Medusa walked in and called Me, Soul, Uria, Aiko, Athena, Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty to her office. She stopped us right outside the door along with Ova and Umiko who had been staying at the school to make sure Akari was ok. "Is Akari ok?" Kid asked. "See for your self." Medusa said opening the door. Akari was propped up on the bed. "Nakama, Kari-chan!" Aiko said running up to hug her. "Geez. Calm down." She said. "Sorry. I just hate to see you all beat up like that." Aiko cried. Akari sighed. Her eyes scanned through all of us. They stopped on Black Star. "You big idiot." She said. "Hey!" Black Star yelled. She giggled. "I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm glad you're ok." I said breaking the silence. Everyone agreed. "Thank you." Akari said crying. "But I'm a little disappoint in you all." She said. Almost all of us where confused. "How?" Aiko whined. "For thinking I would die that easily!" Akari chuckled. We all laughed.

"I might die someday..."

"There's no doubt we all will"

"But at least I know my friends will be with me till then."

 **—-sorry for cutting it short but I can't drag this story out any longer. I have been dealing with some stuff so I might take a break for a little bit... I hope you all enjoyed this story!**

 **-Tatsuo- chan**


End file.
